Black's Love
by Ghost'Sweet'Dreams
Summary: El regreso del Lord Voldemort es inminente ¿Podran Draco y Hermione parar de discutir? ¿podran unir fuerzas? ¿nacera un romance de aquello? Entra y Descubrelo UP: CAPITULO VI
1. Una Derrota, Un Baile

Capitulo 1 :Una Derrota, Un Baile

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una de las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, con un libro de pociones en sus manos, estudiaba para los EXTASIS o al menos eso quería ya que solo faltaba un mes para rendirlos; no podía concentrase ya que había demasiado bullicio por que Gryffindor jugaba contra Slytherin, y estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que era el ultimo partido del año de aquellas casas y era la semifinal además de que seria el ultimo partido que ella vería en Hogwarts.

La Gryffindor no pudo más y cerro su libro con toda la fuerza posible y lo guardo en su mochila, echo un vistazo a su reloj con ansiedad y luego al campo de juego, solo falta un minuto para que comience.

-¡VAMOS GRYFFINDOR!- escucha gritar a Lavander

De Pronto Ve salir a los Gryffindor con Harry Potter encabezándolos, seguidos de Ron y Ginny Wesley. No podía distinguir a los demás por la altura en que se encontraba. Luego aparecieron los de Slytherin con Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott adelantes, caminaban con unas muecas arrogantes mirando despectivamente a los hermanos Wesley.

-son hirientes- musito Luna a su lado

- tienes razón- coincidió Hermione

-¡Quiero un partido limpio!- ordeno la señora Hooch para dar inicio al juego.

Los jugadores se elevaron se elevaron y a toda velocidad comenzó el partido. Hermione busco con la mirada a Harry quien buscaba la snitch dorada.

Luego de mas de media hora, los Gryffindor se encontraban desanimados iban perdiendo por una gran cantidad de puntos, su única opción era que Harry encontrara la snitch.

-¡VAMOS HARRY!- gritaron al unísono Hermione junto a Luna.

Llevaban ya dos horas de juego y el marcador seguía igual. Hermione visualizo a Harry y a Malfoy persiguiendo a la snitch, iba uno al lado del otro a toda velocidad, con las manos extendidas para poder alcanzarla, cuando pasaron frente a los aros, ocurrió la desgracia para los integrantes de Gryffindor… una inoportuna Bludger golpeo a Harry, momento en que Draco Malfoy aprovecho y atrapo la snitch entre sus manos; pero para suerte de Harry no cayo solo perdió el equilibrio.

-¡SLYTHERIN GANA!- anuncio la señora Hooch- ¡SLYTHERIN IRA A LA FINAL CONTRA RAVENCLAW!

Se escucharon gritos de gozo por parte de las serpientes y de martirio por los leones.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione junto a Luna bajaron corriendo las gradas para ir en busca de sus amigos, cuando se estrello contra alguien.

-¡Disculpa!- se apresuró a decir para seguir con su carrera

-¡Ten cuidado _sangre sucia_!- para suerte de Hermione había chocado contra Malfoy- ¿no te han enseñado a no correr como loca? sospecho que tus padres _muggles _no hicieron aquello-.

Hermione lo miro con rabia pero prefirió no responderle y continúo su carrera junto a Luna, dejando atrás a Malfoy furioso por haber quedado hablando solo.

Corrieron a toda velocidad para alcanzar a sus amigos que de lejos se notaba de que echaban chispas por haber perdido contra Slytherin.

-¡RON, GINNY!- gritaba Luna

-¡ESPERAD!- grito Hermione. Los aludidos se detuvieron su marcha y voltearon para ver quienes le gritaban, Ginny tenia una mueca de enfado y Ron se encontraba rojo de furia, mientras que Harry tenía la vista perdida. Las chicas al fin los alcanzaron jadeantes.

-Lo… sentimos…- musito Luna con su armoniosa pero cansada voz.

-…de que hubiese perdi…ido – completo Hermione

-No se preocupen, son las cosas del juego, así son los juegos a veces se gana y otras se pierden aunque sea… una semifinal- les señaló Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que movía su cabellera roja. Retomaron el rumbo a los vestidores, Hermione platicaba con Ginny y Luna detrás de Harry y Ron que se quejaban.

-¡estaba a punto de agarrarla!- refutaba Harry- de seguro Malfoy mando a Goyle o a cualquiera a lanzarle para que me golpease-.

-si, ¡maldito hurón! ¡QUE SE MUERA!- grito Ron a todo pulmón debido a su furia, ganándose miradas de curiosidad y burla por los Slytherin.

-Ron, cálmate- le hablo Hermione para tomándolo por el brazo

-¡¿que me calme Hermione?!- Replico Ron furioso, soltándose de su agarre, mientras Hermione lo miraba ofendida- ¡que se mueran!-.

-Ron, ¡cállate!- le ordeno Ginny.

Luna miraba con atención la discusión mientras que Harry se mantenía callado, sumidos en sus pensamientos que se dirigían hacia lord Voldemort que aunque hubiese muerto presentía que algo malo ocurriría.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry, has escuchado?- le pregunto Hermione- ¡¿HARRY HAS ESCUCHADO?!

-¿que?- pregunto saliendo de su ensoñación.

-han convocado a los dos cursos mayores de cada casa, que se dirijan al gran comedor-

-esta bien, luego de cambiarnos-

-No puede ser, es de urgencia- dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a su novio

-¿Qué será tan urgente?- pregunto Ron olvidando su enfado

-No lo se, Tal vez…- Harry pensó un momento-… no debe ser nada importante-

-tienes razón- coincidió Luna.

-por que no apuramos el paso- urgió Hermione

* * *

Transitaron bajo el umbral y se dirigieron a su mesa, Luna se fue a la suya en Ravenclaw.

-Nos Vemos- se despidió ella.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa vieron a Neville, a Parvati y a Lavander sentados, los cuatro se ubicaron al frente de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Harry a Neville

-No lo se, pero Lavander ha escuchado algo sobre un baile… o algo así- respondió Neville

-¿Un baile? ¿Eso era lo importante?- pregunto Ginny desilusionada

-¿Cómo que has escuchado eso?- pregunto Ron a su novia Lavander

-Caminaba junto a Parvati cuando oímos a McGonagall hablar con Hagrid sobre una velada, que no quería que el dijera nada aun…-

-Hum… ¿Qué…?- Hermione no alcanzo a completar su pregunta pues la Directora McGonagall entro pidiendo silencio.

-Tengo una noticia que les interesara a vosotros- empezó McGonagall – Dentro de dos semanas en Hogwarts habrá un gran baile en que los mayores de cada casa podrán disfrutar de aquello- informo sonriendo.

Al decir aquello se alzaron murmullos por todas las mesas.

-Pero no todo es bueno- continuo McGonagall- la verdad a mi parecer todo es excelente, pero para ustedes…-quedo un momento en silencio esperando la reacción de sus alumnos- …las parejas la elegiremos nosotros los profesores… y serán de diferentes casas… Hufflepuff junto Ravenclaw, Slytherin junto a Gryffindor de allí se formaran las parejas-

-¡¿Cómo?!- chillo en silencio Parvati

- a no, no iré a ese baile- farfullo Hermione frustrada como se le ocurren poner a Slytherin con ellos._ ¡Que horror!_ Pensó.

-¿Por qué habrá un baile?- pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw

- habrá un baile en honor al profesor Severus Snape – respondió McGonagall- mañana en su primera clase les diré el nombre de su pareja y les daré mas información, ahora diríjanse a sus torres-

-¿Qué ha sido aquello?- pregunto Neville en un estado de shoc

-¿iremos junto a las serpientes?- pregunto Harry

-¡Por Merlín! ¿No se les ocurre acaso que me dirán _sangre sucia_?- pregunto Hermione con histeria

-si lo pensé- musito Ron con voz de ultra tumba

- Hermione, si alguien te dice aquello… lo acabo- amenazo Neville

La mencionada rio y asintió, Neville había cambiado desde la guerra, todos habían cambiando menos un tonto Slytherin…

-vamos a la Torre, necesito dormir ha sido un día muy largo- Harry bostezo- y ¡maldición! no llegamos a la final. ¡Arg! pésimo año en Hogwarts-.

-a sido un día… ¿raro?- murmuro Ron- primero perdimos contra Slytherin y luego nos anuncian que iremos a un baile con ellos… día raro-.

- si – coincidieron los demás.

Al llegar a su torre cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones compartidas, Hermione cambio su ropa de estudio por el pijama y se tumbo en su cama, quedando profundamente dormida, pero sin querer la imagen de un rubio vino a su mente y una derrota con un baile.

Bueno que les parece? se que no es muy bueno y que llega a ser aburrido ¬¬u pero quiero decirles que los interesante se pondrá mas adelante ... solo sigan leyendo :D

ATTE. Ghost'Sweet'Dreams


	2. Nombres y Discuciones

Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, solo para entretención de vosotras y mía.

Harry Potter pertenece a la majestuosa J.K. ROWLING y solo he tomado prestado a sus hijitos… para que vivan otras experiencias no tan traumáticas: D

Mejor me dejo de hablar para que empecéis a disfrutar el segundo capitulo de esta historia…

* * *

Hermione se levanto apresurada (se había quedado por completo dormida), tomo una ducha corta y se arregló para bajar corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban a su sala común, en donde se encontraban sus amigos ya listos esperándola, avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida les dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-vaya hasta que al fin se despertó la bella durmiente _muggle_- bromeo Ron

-Despiertas tarde hoy mione- señaló Ginny

-he dormido pésimo… vamos a clases- se apresuró a decir Hermione para que no la hostigaran con preguntas sobre de que fue lo que ha soñado- creo que no alcanzaremos ir a desayunar-

-no ¡Por que alguien se ha quedado dormida!- grito Ron

-ya cállate Ron-ordeno Harry -vamos rápido o llegaremos tarde a Pociones-

Todos se dirigieron a Pociones el cual compartían con Slytherin…

OoO

Los hombres conversaban animados sobre la final de Quidditch en que esperaban que ganara Ravenclaw a los estúpidos de Slytherin; cuando franquearon el umbral de la sala de pociones se percataron de que la mayoría ya se encontraba allí y solo faltaban ellos.

Recorrieron el lugar silenciosamente para llegar a sus lugares intentando no llamar la atención, cosa que no consiguieron.

-¿Qué pasa san Potter? ¿Te quedaste sin copa?- bufoneo Theodore Nott

-Que te interesa- espeto Harry enojado

Draco Malfoy se aproximó a ellos con su marcha refinada

-¿Qué, estas herido Potter? por lo que vi te golpeo muy fuerte esa Bludger, estaba TAN preocupado por ti- Ironizo Draco con una mano en su pecho de forma teatral - ¡Debes haber quedado mas majadero!-

-Vamos Harry, no le hagas caso a este…imbécil- musito Hermione reparando con odio su vista en el rubio, mientras que este la observaba con frialdad penetrándola con sus ojos de hielo, la Gryffindor aparto la mirada no soportando el escrutinio de él.

-¡Tú, no te metas _sangre sucia_!- dijo Goyle al lado de Malfoy

Ron al presenciar aquello, se puso tenso y de todas las tonalidades de rojo posible, en un ataque de ira saco su varita y con ella apunto al gorila de Goyle.

-No te atreverías pobretón- Goyle lanzo una estridente carcajada

-¡ja-ja-ja! ¿Crees imbécil que no soy capaz? –Ron le miro desafiante, entonces Goyle le miro de la misma manera y saco su varita para igual apuntar al pelirrojo.

-¡ESTUPIDO WESLEY!- murmuro con desprecio-Avada Ke…-

Pero Goyle no continúo ya que vio que Hermione, Harry, Neville, Lavander y Parvati tenían sus varitas alzadas apuntándolo a él; Goyle ladeo su rostro para observar Nott que tenia una mueca de diversión y a Malfoy que mantenía su vista fija en la sangre inmunda… ninguno de ellos tenia su varita alzada.

-yo que tu bajaría tu varita… al menos que quieras ir acompañar a tu gran amigo Crabbe…-le amenazo Harry- ¿aquello quieres?-

-imbéciles- siseó Goyle volteando y dirigiéndose a su asiento seguido de Nott

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le pregunto Hermione molesta a Malfoy

-Nada que valga la pena- respondió Draco con desprecio aunque su mirada dijera otra cosa, se dirigió a su asiento con lentitud para tomar asiento junto a Theodore.

-estúpidos- musito Ron al lado de Hermione, en silencio se dirigieron a sus asientos, esperaron unos cuantos minutos a que llegara la profesora que sustituía al difunto Snape.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo Shirley Trafmen su joven profesora que mandaba a los Slytherin

-buenos días- saludo McGonagall quien entraba detrás de ella

-¡Buenos días!- gesticularon los alumnos

-He venido a informales los nombres de cuyos van a ser parejas- hablo McGonagall situada en medio de la sala- cuando diga sus nombre ustedes junto a su pareja se situaran al frente del salón-

Se produjo un intenso silencio incomodo, en que se lanzaban miradas furtivas las serpientes con los leones.

-Ron Wesley…-comenzó la directora- … junto a Pansy Parkinson… Neville Longbottom junto a…- y fue nombrando mientras cada vez quedaban menos entre ellos quedaban Malfoy y Granger la chica se mordía el labio inferior con ansiedad mientras que el rubio observaba el espectáculo con indiferencia. Hermione miro hacia los lados percatándose de que solo quedaba ella junto a Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, si su suerte la acompañaba le gustaría quedar junto a Nott que era un poco menos desagradable.

-Hermione Granger junto a… Draco Malfoy- Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos incluso los nombrados, Hermione se encontraba con la boca abierta y Draco con los ojos casi afuera de sus orbitas. _¡Maldición!_ pensaron los dos a la vez.

-¿se quedaran sentados allí?- pregunto Shirley

Poco a poco se fueron recuperando de su conmoción, los dos se pusieron de pie lentamente y uno al lado del otro se ubicaron al frente con los demás, el único que encontraba divertida la situación era Theodore que soltó una risita desde su asiento ganándose una mirada de odio por Draco, pero no se inmuto y su risa fue mas grande, se la estaba pasando de lujo.

-Señor Theodore, ya que usted ha quedado solo, será la pareja de una alumna de Ravenclaw- le informo McGonagall

-esta bien- respondió con una sonrisa

-además deberán ir muy bien presentados- dicho esto McGonagall se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de salir volteo para dar una amenaza- les advierto es obligatorio asistir, el o la que no valla tendrá que ayudar a Filch durante todo lo que resta de su año escolar- advirtió presintiendo el pensamiento de mas de alguno.

-aprovechando las circunstancias los cambiare de asientos- informo Shirley

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- protesto Ron

-se sentaran con su pareja designada por la Directora- continuo Shirley ignorando las protestas de los estudiantes.

OoO

_¡SUERTE DE MIERDA!_ Pensó Draco, primero le dicen que va a ser pareja de baile de Granger la estúpida sangre sucia, la maldita sabelotodo, la insoportable, impura, bella, maldita, ratona de biblioteca, la muy imbécil, la hermosa sobre todo hermosa de Hermione Granger. Y ahora tendría que sentarse junto a ella por el resto del año (aunque sea que quede poco). _¡Maldita vida!_ , su vida iba excelente hasta sexto año en el cual lo convierten en mortifago, casi mata a Dumbledore, se lo llevan de Hogwarts hacia el maldito innombrable, matan al-que-no-se-puede-nombrar-que-además-es-un-cobarde y mandan a su padre a azkaban, a su madre la mantienes vigila en Malfoy Hall y cuando el regresa contra de su voluntad a Hogwarts los primeros meses lo tratan de traidor. _¡Arg!_ maldita suerte suya y ahora esta sentado al lado de la insoportable Hermione. Lo único que lo calma un poco es saber que jugara la final de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. La vida de el en resumida por el mismo era una mierda.

OoO

-Hoy tendremos una actividad diferente- musito Shirley - Hoy trabajaremos con la poción _Udewein ayún._ ¿Alguien sabe que es?- Shirley al ver que nadie respondía volvió a preguntar- ¿Hermione, tu sabes que es?-

Hermione vacilo un poco antes de responder, finalmente hablo.

- _Udewein ayún _es una poción que convierte el odio de dos personas en amor- manifestó Hermione.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Neville confundido

-Lo que Hermione ha tratado de decir es que al beber aquella poción el odio mutuamente de un hombre y una mujer cambia para transformarse en amor…- Shirley contemplo como la mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a Malfoy y Granger haciendo que estos se removieran en sus asientos-…pero no siempre es el resultado que se espera… ya que solo causa efecto en aquellos que se aman en realidad, pero que lo camuflan con el odio… Les daré las listas de los ingredientes para que lo traigan en la próxima clase-

Hermione apunto con cuidado lo extraños ingredientes…

OoO

Al término de todas sus horas de clases guardo sus pertenencias con lentitud y se dirigió hacia su torre con calma para ir a dejar sus cosas y volver para cenar; pensaba que la suerte no estaba de su lado pues por que pensaba que podía haber una remota posibilidad que le hubiese tocado con Theodore que era un poco menos desagradable que Draco Malfoy, ¡pero no!, ¡Tenia que haberle tocado con Malfoy!, con mayor lentitud camino.

-¡Hermione!- escucho gritar a lo lejos a Luna Lovegood que corría hacia ella a toda velocidad

-eh ¡hola Luna! ¿Qué sucede?- le salud un poco extrañada de ver a Luna gritando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿sabes quien es tú pareja de baile?, nosotros si…- pregunto la bella joven de ojos soñadores

-Hum… si es Draco Malfoy- comento con una mueca en su rostro- ¿y tu Luna con quien?-

- con Theodore Nott- respondió Luna con simpleza

-¿Cómo…?-

-una larga historia Hermione… luego te la contare…- dijo apresurada Luna mirando el piso como si buscara algo-… De casualidad… ¿has visto algún Blibbers?-

-No, Luna, pero si los veo te aviso- le aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa- nos vemos… me muero de hambre-

-adiós… pero si ves alguno me avisas ¿eh?- dijo Luna sonriendo saliendo corriendo por los pasillos hasta desaparecer en una vuelta

Hermione siguió con su paso lento cuando alguien choco contra ella, la Gryffindor bruscamente empujo con uno de sus brazos a quien quiera que sea que la haya empujado, pareciera que todo Hogwarts tenia la costumbre de chocar contra ella… ¡Arg! cuanto le molestaba.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees para empujarme Granger?!- gruño Draco con la voz tan fría que llegaba a cortar.

Claro la suerte no le acompañaba en nada absolutamente NADA de aquello estaba seguro Hermione Granger que se encontraba de pie frente a un rubio idiota. Esta lo miro con la misma frialdad de él.

-¿Sabes Malfoy…? no vale la pena discutir contigo, eres un…- Hermione Bufo y continuo con su camino, pero no pudo avanzar ni cinco pasos cuando Malfoy la agarra con brusquedad por el brazo.

-¿Que soy que?- siseó Malfoy amenazadoramente, por instinto Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared- responde Granger-

-Eres un maldito cobarde- comento Hermione con acidez

Draco la observo durante unos minutos como observando a través de su alma, le apretó aun mas el brazo haciendo que se formara una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hermione.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, _Granger_- hablo Draco con una suavidad que hizo que a Hermione le diera escalofrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Mandaras a Nott o a Goyle para que me golpeen o algo?- le espeto desafiante la leona- eso es lo que siempre haces ¿o no?, te hacen algo y mandas al instante a tus estúpidos gorilas a que te defiendan… ahora que no esta el gigantón de Crabbe esta el flacucho de Nott, ahora a el puedes mandar a hacer tus _trabajos sucios…_- Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire-…hurón cobarde-

Hermione trato zafarse del agarre de Draco que la sujetaba aun con más fuerza y no para de cortarla con aquellos ojos de acero.

-¿Sabes, Granger? NUNCA debiste decir aquello, cuida tus espaldas –Draco la soltó con brusquedad y salió caminando hacia el lado opuesta al que iba Hermione…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? espero que no haya estado tan mal…

En el próximo capitulo veremos que oculta Draco Malfoy bajo su aparente frialdad….

ATTE. GHOST'SWEET'DREAMS…


	3. Señales

_Siento haberme demorado en subir el capitulo… pero hay un ajetreo enorme en mi colegio, he tenido que preparar como loca maniática mi informe escolar, me han mandado ha supervisar todas las actuaciones que harán alumnos del colegio, etc… Bueno no les sigo amargando la vida con mis ajetreos._

_Un gran agradecimiento a **sailor mercuri o neptune, DuLce aMoR Luna White 29 lowa**_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, son de propiedad de la divina J.K ROWLING, yo solo he tomado a los hijitos de su imaginación para jugar con ellos, he revivido a varios y he dejado muertos a otros TT_TT. Sin embargo esta historia es mía, ha salido de mi mente, es mía mía y de NADIEN mas, quedo claro...supongo que si…_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Señales**_

Draco recorría frenético su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, sus amigos Blaise y Theo lo miraban con diversión preguntándose que era lo que tramaba ahora el blondo.

-¿podrías parar de caminar? me tienes mareado acabo de comer…- protesto Blaise

-no- respondió Draco

-insensible- dijo Blaise herido falsamente

-¿Qué tramas Draco?- pregunto con calma Nott ignorando las protestas que aun continuaba haciendo Zabinni.

-humillar a más no poder a Granger…- le respondió Malfoy

-¿Por qué le vas hacer aquello?- volvió a preguntar Nott, no entendía el afán del rubio por humillar a la castaña de Gryffindor a él no le parecía una mala persona, en verdad la encontraba ¡guay! era una chica inteligente y valiente cosa que gran amiga Pansy no lo era en parte pues no poseía valentía pero si inteligencia.

-feh! … por algo…- Draco prefirió omitir decir que la castaña le había dicho que era un cobarde

-¡yo te ayudo!... pero para de darte vueltas, vomitare ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué piensas hacerle?- Nott no estaba muy convencido de que humillara a Granger- no estoy muy convencido chicos, Granger no se nota que es una niña mala, es buena y me cae muy bien- Theo se reusaba a ayudar a sus amigos en su ''pequeña'' venganza.

-Si no quieres que le hare- hablo Draco- Vamos Blaise a preguntarle a Pansy si quiere-.

El rubio se dirigía a la salida con Blaise el cual iba tarareando una canción de blasfemias a sus padres.

-¡eh! Draco- grito Theo, el mencionado giro- yo se por qué lo haces…- Nott camino hacia la salida por la cual desapareció riendo.

-¿Qué le sucede a aquel?- pregunto Blaise confundido por la actitud de su amigo

-ni idea- contesto el príncipe de Slytherin.

Malfoy y Zabinni conversaban trivialidades riendo, hasta que llegaron a su fría sala común donde un grupo de chicas se encontraba con las hormonas alborotadas al verlos excepto una joven que era Pansy que los miro con malicia.

-Pansy ven un momento- le llamo Blaise causando mas de un suspiro. La pelinegra le miro con desconfianza pero asintió poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a ellos.

-¿Qué queréis?- pregunto sentándose en uno de los sofás verde botella que habían en la habitación.

-ayúdanos-

-¿en que?-

-a humillar a Granger- respondió Draco con el ceño fruncido, un mechos de su ahora rebelde cabello cayo sobre su frente dándole un aire amenazador.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Pansy

-por algo-contestó tajante

-lo siento chicos pero no les ayudare esta vez- se disculpo Pansy

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Malfoy con voz de ultratumba, no lo podía creer dos de sus mejores amigos no lo ayudarían ¿Qué ocurrió con el mundo?

-Porque Hermione no me ha hecho nada a mí, e incluso me ha ayudado últimamente con algunos problemas que he tenido, se podría decir que me cae bien- respondió Pansy dejando a sus amigos atónitos.

-¡¿Qué… que te llevas bien?!-

-pero… pero tu ¡la odiabas!- exclamó Draco. Ahora si que el mundo estaba patas para arriba

- tu lo dijiste Draquito, ''_la odiaba''_ es en pasado amigo, ¿Sabes? cambie con ella desde que ayudo para que ustedes par de idiotas no cayeran en Azkaban ¡imbéciles!

-no fue solo ella las que nos salvo…- reclamo Blaise no muy seguro de querer hacer enojar a Pansy

-pero fue ella quien primero decidió ayudarles, o que acaso creen que Potter y Weasley malgastarían su ''precioso'' tiempo en ayudar al trio de juguetes de mortifagos…- Pansy se encontraba al borde del colapso-… el único agradecidos de ustedes tres es Theo… por lo menos uno le ha dado las gracias…- Pansy se puso de pie- si haces algo así Draco Lucius Malfoy y tu igual Blaise Zabinni me pierden como amiga, ya lo saben…- sentencio con voz firme.

-¡¿Qué les sucede malditamente a todo?!- gruño Draco

-No lo se Malfoy, pero la última vez que la Parkinson me hablo así y no le hice caso, termine boca abajo levitando en ropa interior en el pasillo, y no me hablo en tres meses- Blaise se estremeció recordando-… Draco ya estoy dudando de hacer esto-.

OoO

Hermione se encontraba acurrucada bajo las edredones de su cama aunque hiciera una calos horrenda, se hacia la que dormía pero la verdad es que escuchaba con atención la conversa de tres Gryffindor's que jugaban a ''verdad o reto'' el famoso juego que los muggles lo jugaban en la pijamadas.

-Parvati ¿verdad o reto?- hablo Lavander

-reto- contesto

-esta bien… te reto a escribas en el espejo de nuestro baño ''HERMIONE GRANGER… MALDITA FEA, FASTIDIOSA SABELOTODO, COME LIBROS…''- Dijo la rubia acompañada por risotadas de parte de las otras dos.

Hermione al escuchar aquello algo en su interior se destruyo en mil pedazos, rompió en llanto silenciosamente tratando de no hacer ruido con sus hipidos, se sentía totalmente destrozada ¿es que acaso nunca la dejarían en paz? sus dos compañeras de habitación Parvati y Lavander nunca la han dejado en paz, es que acaso no comprenden todo el daño que le causan.

-¡ok! obviamente escribiré aquello, linda pudiste haber dicho que escribiera cosas peores – comento Parvati desilusionada, se percibió un ruido en la puerta del baño, luego de unos minutos se escucho que gritaba- ¡LISTO!-

-Lavander ¿verdad o reto?- le pregunto una chica de sexto año

-verdad-

-¿Qué piensas realmente de la tonta durmiente?-

-de la sabelotodo… haber… ¡así! la encuentro realmente horrible, se viste peor que mi abuela ¿Cómo se le ocurre tantito llevar una falda por debajo de las rodillas? ¡Esta demente! usa como dos tallas más grandes, no conquistaría ni aun no vidente ¡la empollona! , y ese cabello ¡puaj! parece que nunca ha estado allí un cepillo de peinar, parece un maldito arbusto vestido de monja… realmente me da asco Granger…- confeso Lavander Brown

Y así continuaron cotilleando vulgarmente de Hermione, mientras esta con sus dos manos en su boca lloraba descontrolablemente tratando de frenar sus sollozos.

-bueno chicas me iré a dormir-

-¡adiós Carlie!- la brujas descerebradas tuvieron sueños agitados y no durmieron.

Hermione en un mar de lágrimas se juro a si misma que cambiaria, quedándose dormida sumida en el dolor.

OoO

-_Harry Potter…-_ escuchaba Harry en una de sus tantas pesadillas-_ Harry Potter…_- siseaba una voz tétrica que había escuchado antes millones de veces en tiempos anteriores.

Harry corría en sus pesadillas, agitado subía una enorme y lúgubre escalera que en cualquier momento cedería, al llegar al pasillo miro a su alrededor era un lugar sombrío y desagradable en el suelo había gotas de sangre que pronto se dio cuenta de que eran de él. Camino por el pasillo percatándose que cojeaba y le costaba moverse. Vio una luz en una de las habitaciones y con paso acongojado camino hacia ella, entro con dificultad y vio una chimenea recia prendida… atrás de el la puerta se cerro.

-_llegaste tarde Harry Potter_- siseó el hombre tenebroso -_…tu amigo ya murió…_-musito amenazante señalando a los pies de el un cuerpo tendido de un pelirrojo.

Harry sudaba y sentía un tremendo dolor en cada uno de sus músculos.

-_le acompañaras luego Harry Potter…_- amenazo la voz fría antes de desaparecer

-¡HARRY, HARRY!- escuchaba que Ginny le llamaba de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe miro a su alrededor todo sudado y vio a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville mirándolo preocupados.

-¿Qué te sucedió hermano?-pregunto Seamus

-Nada- musito Harry con voz Estremecida, su cicatriz ardía a mas no poder.

OoO

Nadie en Hogwarts la estaba pasando bien aquella noche…

Ginny no podía conciliar el sueño temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Luna sentía que algo dentro de poco ocurriría mientras que caminaba descalza por su habitación.

Y ningún Slytherin de 7 año durmió, todos ellos era ex mortifagos, incluso algunos de sexto.

Todas las marcas estaban de un color negro intenso y ardían en más de alguno causando gritos de dolor. En la habitación compartida de Draco, Theo y Blaise estaban sumamente nerviosos.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando?!- Draco se encontraba en un colapso nervioso mientras frotaba con ansiedad su brazo.

-¡no lo entiendo!, esto no debería estar pasando- musito Theo nervioso y al igual que Draco frotaba con la misma intensidad su brazo.

-¡mierda chicos! ¿Ustedes… no creen…que ''el''… volvió?- Blaise estaba igual o mas nervioso que sus amigos

-no lo se… tiene mala pinta toda esta mierda- suspiro Draco intentando conciliar el sueño.

OoO

Al día siguiente en el desayuno el gran comedor estaba sumido en un silencio profundo, cosa demasiada rara. Todo aquel día estaba raro y los rostros de los que comían allí era de cansancio.

Cuando entraron los Slytherin en el frente iban Malfoy, Nott y Zabinni seguidos de las demás serpientes. Todos se percataron en las grandes ojeras que adornaban el rostro de los muchachos y se encontraban mas pálidos de lo común; a Blaise parecía que su piel era de un bronceado enfermizo en vez de su habitual tez morena, Draco y Theo estaban pálidos como unos fantasmas y sus ojos resaltaban en la palidez de sus pieles… lo de las demás casas no estaban en mejores condiciones todos se encontraban ojerosos y pálidos.

En Harry Potter no había color, su cabello era una jungla, su expresión de Póker, mantenía su mano en la cicatriz esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los que se encontraban allí, pero nadie dijo nada; a su lado Ron era el que mas tenia animo pero comía con desgana algo que no era habitual en el.

Al frente de ellos las chicas no estaban mejor, Hermione estaba ojerosa y con los ojos hinchado de tanto llorar, Ginny miraba hacia todos lados con miedo esperando que algo sucediese, nadie hablaba estaban sumidos en un horrible y atemorizante silencio…

Todos voltearon a ver cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor en el cual Luna Lovegood la chica de Ravenclaw entraba apresurada; su piel se encontraba como la cal y sus ojos expresaban cansancio, la choca fue a sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindor's con sus amigos en ves de ir a su mesa en Ravenclaw.

-Ocurrirá algo y será muy grande- señaló en voz alta Luna aterrorizada…

* * *

Bueno como estuvo…? en el próximo capitulo aparecerán muchos personajes y a partir del próximo capitulo la trama será intrigante…

Gracias por los Reviews y a las niñas que me felicitaron por interno escriban que yo no muerdo

Ghost'Sweet'Dreams


	4. Cambios

**Ya les dicho esto personajes NO son mios son de J.K ROWLING , pero SI la historia**

**Di no al Plageo**

**Go! a Leer **

* * *

**CAMBIOS:**

-¡¿que te han dicho que?!- Ginny estaba en un colapso no creía que Parvati y Lavander fueran así de estúpidas para tratar tan mal a Hermione.

Se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, sentadas en el césped junto a un árbol muy cerca de el lago, Luna que abrazaba a Hermione de forma conciliadora mientras esta lloraba desahogándose de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-fue…hip…Horrible…Hip…- sollozaba Hermione

-las matare- gruño Ginny sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas, no soportaba ver a su amiga en ese estado- no me interesa si Lavander sea mi cuñada, la arrastrare por el piso-

-no…hip…hagas…eso…Ginny…Hip-

-Calma Mione, ellas no saben lo que dicen- le decía Luna en su oído de forma dulce, consiguiendo calmar un poco a Hermione, esta levanto su cabeza del hombro de la rubia y fijo su vista en el castillo, un rayo de sol ilumino su rostro haciendo que sus lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

-tienes razón Luna…- Hermione frunció su entrecejo- no tiene caso llorar… Ni se porque maldita sea lloro…- rio de forma amarga sin humor-… si aquello ya lo sabia…-

-¡eso es mentira!- protestaron al unísono sus amigas

Hermione bostezo y tumbo boca abajo aun mirando el castillo.

-necesito descansar- dijo de repente- no he dormido bien anoche… pero creo que nadie a dormido-

-eso es verdad- dijo Ginny, Luna asintió, esta la miro y se acordó de algo- a todo esto Luna… ¿Qué era lo que nos diría en el comedor?-

Hermione desvió su vista hacia ella prestando atención, Luna carraspeo sutilmente incomoda

-luego le diré… mañana a la noche-dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto indescifrable- algunos Slytherin también lo sabrán… puede que uno de ellos sea muy importante…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny extrañada

-si no hubiera sido porque Harry se desmayo nos hubieras contado- musito Hermione ajena a lo dicho por Luna, recordando el momento

_ FLASH BLACK_

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ron levemente alterado sin saber el porque_

_-como explicarlo… haber…- decía con su voz dulce que resonaba por todo el gran comedor. Casi todo el comedor mantenía la vista fija en la mesa Gryffindor inclusive los Slytherin_

_-por que no partes del principio- dijo Harry con vos trémula manteniendo sus ojos verdes fijos en Luna-de como llegaste a esa conclusión_

_Luna se removió inquieta y recorrió con sus ojos azules todo el Gran comedor deteniéndose por un momento en cuatro personas de Slytherin, luego continuo con su recorrido consiente de que todo el comedor estaba atento a lo que ella iba a decir, miro a Harry fijo en sus ojos azules intentando decirle a través de ellos que era lo que ocurriría, este pareció entenderlo y palideció aun más._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Seamus que se encontraba allí _

_-nada-contesto Harry aún con su vista en Luna, pero tuvo que bajar su cabeza un dolor aun mas terrible se apodero de su cicatriz- ¡arg! - empezó a ver todo negro lo, ultimo que escucho fue que Hermione gritaba ¡Harry! Antes de sumirse en la oscuridad._

_ FIN FLASH BLACK_

-¿crees que está bien?- pregunto Ginny preocupada por su novio

-solo necesita descansar Ginny, estara bien en la enfermeria, ya lo comprobamos no luna?- le musito Hermione la cual en su rostro todavía corrían silenciosas lagrimas que ahora no sabia muy bien porque, ya que se le había pasado la tristeza y todo eso, pero las lagrimas aun estaban allí y parecieran que no querían irse, con sutileza limpio su rostro y se levanto del césped junto a sus amigas para dirigirse nuevamente al castillo. Sin ser consciente de que las observaban desde el lago.

OoO

Draco lanzaba pequeñas piedras al lago junto a Blaise mientras que Theo hablaba con Pansy a su lado. Por un momento cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos que en la mayoría eran de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no entendían porque les había dolido su marca si se suponía que no podía ser aquello, el señor tenebroso ya estaba muerto, San Potter se había encargado de aquello junto a sus amigos, además de que si hubiera sido algún mortífago (cosa improbable según ellos) el dolor hubiera sido menos, pero este era intenso torturante, y aquello era lo que les causaba cierto temor. Un sonido los saco de su trance, se pusieron alerta aquel sonido era ¿un llanto?

Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que el sollozo venia desde debajo de un sauce donde se encontraba la hermana de la comadreja, la lunática Lovegood (que era misteriosamente familiar de él) y por último la insufrible Granger, la cual lloraba como esa muggle llamada María Magdalena. Draco se preguntó que le habría ocurrido nunca la había visto llorando y menos de esa manera. Bueno si la había visto llorando par de veces cuando el pasaba el limite de ella con sus insultos; pero ella lloraba de rabia y humillación no de aquella manera con tanta… tanta… pena, la única vez que la vio llorar con algo de parecido fue en su mansión cuando la demente de su tía Bellatrix la torturo, pero aquella vez tampoco fue como esta, ahí ella sufría lloraba de dolor pero aquí de lastima. Miro con el rabillo del ojo que lloraba en el hombro de la rubia Lovegood

-fue…hip…Horrible…Hip…- sollozo Granger

A su lado Pansy y sus dos amigos pusieron al igual que él atención en las palabras de las jóvenes. Pansy tenia el ceño fruncido al escuchar a Hermione llorar, por que al fin y al cabo por muy raro y estúpido que parezca se habían echo amigas y ella de alguna manera la quería pues fue la primera mujer que le dio amistad y luego le siguieron Ginny y Luna, porque las otras (de su casa, porque no hablaba con de otras) solo la perseguían por su fama y por se considerada como la ''princesita de Slytherin''

-las matare- se escucho decir por parte de la pelirroja Weasley mientras apretaba su puño

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- pregunto Blaise extrañamente interesado al saber que la señorita-yo-soy- de-hierro tenia sentimientos y lloraba

-no lo se- dijo Pansy aun con el ceño fruncido, sin perder de vista a sus amigas- pero lo averiguare

-realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegaste hacerte amiga de _ellas_- hablo Draco poniendo énfasis de desdén en la última palabra, Theo asintió

-estoy de acuerdo con Draco… no es que deteste a Hermione, Luna o la pelirroja… pero no se… quizás el estar en la casa Slytherin (que es la mejor) y haber sido un mortífago, muy bueno, hay que agregar…- Theo aunque era un buen chico era arrogante, vanidoso y orgulloso como una serpiente, pero en menor cantidades que Draco-… me debió haber afectado aunque sea un poquito en mi perspectivas-

-si te ha afectado UN poquito- se mofo Blaise

-¡Shh!- Dijo Pansy- si nos descubren pensaran que espiamos-

-¿eso no estamos haciendo?- ironizo Draco

-cállense quiero escuchar-

Otra vez quedaron sumidos en el silencio

-tienes razón Luna…- Granger frunció su entrecejo- no tiene caso llorar… Ni se porque maldita sea lloro…- rio de forma amarga sin humor-… si aquello ya lo sabia…-

-¿Qué sabia que?- preguntó Blaise- ven les dije que se quedaran callados, pero no, se estaban burlando y ahora nos quedamos sin parte de la información-

Pansy lo miró ofendida

-Shh cállate Zabinni- dijo Malfoy sin saber porque le había interesado sumamente la conversación, se sintió por un momento confundido, ¿por qué últimamente le interesaba todo lo que hacia la castaña? No será que el…este…de…ella… Sacudió su cabeza desechando ese absurdo pensamiento; debe ser porque quería saber que la apenaba para luego ocuparlo en su contra y así humillarla aun mas, si eso debía de ser pensó aliviado.

-eso es verdad-hablo la pelirroja… ¿Qué era verdad? Hizo una mueca, Lovegood asintió- a todo esto Luna… ¿Qué era lo que nos diría en el comedor?-

Concentraron toda su atención, puesto a que ellos mismos se hacían esa pregunta ¿Qué era lo que la rubia iba a hablar en el comedor? Era como una especie de presagio lo que iba a decir, tal vez tuvo una visión o algo por el estilo había dicho Theodore Nott, la chica en el comedor parecía consiente de que todos los ojos estaban puesto sobre ella además de que los Slytherin la miraban sin disimulo como los de otras casas y lo interesante de la situación era que Luna Lovegood no había bajado su volumen de voz era como si quisiera que los otros supiesen lo que ella tendría que decir, aunque en eso se incluyeran los de Slytherin conocidos lastimosamente por su forma de traicionar y por estar de parte de el lado oscuro, parecía que ella quería en especial que las serpientes se enteraran además de sus amigos, porque a cada tanta palabras que decía observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los Slytherin como queriendo transmitirle de algo… informarles de algo.

-luego le diré… mañana a la noche-dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto indescifrable- algunos Slytherin también lo sabrán… puede que uno de ellos sea muy importante…-

Aquello de cierta manera impacto a los Slytherin ¿Qué uno de ellos iba a ser importante? Eso era raro.

Luego hablaron sobre San Potter y eso los aburrió y volvieron hacer lo que hacían antes de escuchar los sollozos de Granger, cuando no sintieron ningún murmullo mas se dieron cuenta de se habían ido. Pansy se levanto apresurada.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Blaise que últimamente no le despegaba los ojos de encima a Parkinson

-donde Hermione- dijo y se marcho corriendo

-¡esta loca! Ir donde esa… sangre sucia desequilibrada, tonta además de demente- dijo Draco exasperado- todos están idos y locos- se paso una mano por su rubio cabello ahora de una mezcla salvaje (ya no peinado pulcramente como antes lo hacia) haciendo que unos mechones cayeran en su perfecto rostro níveo dándole un toque elegante y salvaje que volverían loca a cualquiera, así era el príncipe de Slytherin ahora. Antes tan solo era elegante, ahora elegante y salvaje aunque con los dos conseguía a la chica que quisiera… menos a una.- están todos locos- volvió a decir

_Y tú estas loco por Granger_… pensaron al unísono sus amigos mientras sonreían disimuladamente.

OoO

-¡Hermione ESPERA!- grito Pansy exhausta subiendo por las escaleras, la castaña que iba en el último peldaño bajo su mirada y sonrió junto a Ginny. Pansy saco fuerza de no sabe que parta y corrió el ultimo recto de escaleras

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?- pregunto Hermione

-ehh…-Pansy dudo un poco- ¿Por qué llorabas?-

Las chicas le miraron extrañadas nadie la había visto llorar

-Hum… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-esto… con los chicos sin querer escuchamos tus sollozos y una parte de la conversación- Pansy al ver la cara asustadas de la chicas se apresuro a hablar- no escuchamos casi nada, porque Blaise bromeaba y metía mucho jaleo-

-ehh… Hum ven conmigo y ahí te explico todo- dijo la castaña Pansy la siguió riendo por las ocurrencias de Ginny

Llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y Ginny murmuro Hocico de Chancho; Pansy dudo de entrar a la sala común de los Gryffindor

-no estoy seguro de entrar chicas-

-vamos entra que no mordemos- dijo Hermione

Entraron y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de la castaña para que ninguno de sus compañeros con un odio especial hacia los Slytherin o a Pansy hiciera un escandalo, para que luego las trataran como traidoras

-me dirás ahora- dijo Pansy no en forma de pregunta

Hermione le conto con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido la noche anterior sobre su apariencia

-estuvo mal lo que hicieron esas zorras- dijo con rencor- pero no te preocupes Mione, porque yo te ayudare.

Al cabo de dos horas frente a un espejo había una totalmente distinta Hermione. Su cabello totalmente liso exceptuando las puntas en las que había unos adorables rizos caía con gracia como una cascada sobre su espalda. Su falda que antes llegaba hasta las rodillas, ahora le llegaba varios centímetros sobre las rodillas, además de que la habían ajuntado al igual que su blusa y chaleco y ahora parecía una talla normal a la que antes tenia. La blusa y chaleco se enmarcó bien en su estrecha cintura, haciendo que su siluetas brillaran de inocente y natural sensualidad, sus zapatos ya no eran especies de bototos militares muggle había dicho Ginny, si no que eran para un dama. Lápiz labial transparente adorno su carnosa boca y un pequeño delineado negro definió los rasgos de sus ojos chocolates. Hermione se sorprendió lo que había allí no era una especie de ermitaña si no que era una dama que parecía de sociedad, no iba muy recatada pero tampoco promiscua y vulgar.

-te ves bella Mione- dijeron Pansy y Ginny. Luego Pansy convoco varios conjuntos de ropas sofisticados para Hermione

-vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- Musito Ginny- además que Hermione probara y sentirá el efecto que tiene sobre los hombres de Hogwarts-

OoO

Iba nerviosa muy nerviosa, que pasara cuando la vean así, tal vez se burlaran de ella.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas se volvió

-no puedo hacerlo-

-claro que puedes- dijo Pansy empujándola hacia dentro- imagina que todos están desnudos, nos vemos-

Hermione Se rio y no fue consiente de que ya estaba adentro

OoO

Todos estaban con la boca abierta en especial un Slytherin que en sus ojos grises había un brillo de incredibilidad y de deseo.

-Joder, Granger- musitaron acorde Theo, Blaise y Draco-

-¿tentadora, no…- dijo Pansy riendo-…Que Draco ahora deseas a la hija de muggle que tanto has humillado?-

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado!

Bye! Nos leemos Pronto

Atte. Ghost'Sweet'Dreams


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLA BLA BLA SON DE LA MAJESTUOSA J.K ROWLING... LA HISTORIA SI ME PERPTENECE TODITA DE MI MENTE

_JURO QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS..._

* * *

-¿Qué estupideces dices Parkinson? ¿Tanto te ha afectado el juntarte con _esas_?-

El rubio mas arrogante de Hogwarts se encontraba en la cima de la cólera por las estupideces que se le ocurría decir ¿Qué EL Draco Malfoy comenzaba a desear a una empollona sangre sucia como Granger? estaba loca, si se volvió completamente loca; eso era, pensaba Draco

-las estupideces que estoy diciendo Malfoy son verdades… solo que tu cabeza y tu mente aun no lo procesa bien- Dijo Pansy mordazmente- además no me ha afectado para nada el juntarme con ellas…- agrego tomando lugar al lado de Blaise-… si no que mas bien he aprendido al ver el mundo de otra manera, no se si sus mentes de serpientes puedan entenderlo.-

-¿nuestras mentes de serpientes?- murmuro Theo ofendido

-exacto-

-te volviste loca- sisearon los tres Slytherin's de la gran elite

-ustedes por Hermione- se mofo

-no puedo negar que la castaña tiene un cuerpo… ¡guay!- dijo Zabinni ganándose una mirada de Draco que expresaba abiertamente ''ni pienses traicionarnos'' – esas piernas…- dijo contemplando las bronceadas piernas de Hermione ahora al descubierto mientras esta se sentaba al frente de san potty- se podría hacer cualquier cosa con ellas-

-¿Qué jodidos dices?- Draco sin saber el motivo se molesto y no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia las piernas de la castaña que las movía juguetonamente, una imagen libidinosa se apodero de su mente, el rubio bufo y sacudió su resplandeciente cabellera.

-tranquilo Malfoy que no la tocare…- dijo Blaise viendo que Malfoy relajaba su posición -… al menos que no caiga en la tentación-

Ante esto Draco tuvo impulsos de golpear a uno de sus mejores amigos de la manera mas vil, pero se contuvo a percatarse de que su actitud era estúpida ¿le había entrado celos? de seguro no eran celos no lo creía y de eso estaba seguro, solo era que se molestaba al ver a su amigo pensando entablar _algo _con la sabelotodo de Granger y encontraba que era una traición a su casa; Si eso era pensó Draco Malfoy mas aliviado.

-no me interesa- gruño quedamente el príncipe de Slytherin

_Si claro_ pensó Theodore mirando a su alrededor vagando con su mirada por el gran comedor hasta que de improvisto su mirada se detuvo en Luna que se encontraba en la mesa Gryffindor conversando animadamente y riendo con Dean Thomas mientras que moreno la observaba descaradamente sin que la inocente Luna se percatara, sintió de pronto punzadas de cólera en su siempre calmado interior, luego de cavilaciones entendió que eran celos, si Theodore Nott estaba celoso de que el estúpido de Thomas estuviera con s_u _Luna, aunque ella aun no lo supiese; le molestaba en su interior la suerte del moreno de que pudiera hablar con ella sonreírle y reír, pero aquello no podía ser por que la chica era una de las mejores amigas de san potty ayudo a que el ganara la batalla de hacia algunos meses, es la joven mas dulce que había conocido y aparte de seguro lo odiaba por se unos de los mas presuntuosos de Hogwarts (el segundo después de Draco), además de que fue mortifago y es un Slytherin y que sus padres fueron uno de los mayores perseguidores del-estúpido-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y obviamente no aceptarían nada que tuviese con ella por el amor que aun le profesan al Lord tenebroso, aunque estuviesen en ese momento en la torre más alta y más vigilada de Azkaban, Theo suspiro y desvió la vista de su amor platónico hacia su plato, no estaba pendiente de los que ocurría a su alrededor solo estaba pendiente de sus pensamientos, sumergidos en ellos.

-Theo- hablo Pansy- ¿me estas escuchando?, Hola Theo, llamando al planeta Theo- dijo pasando la mano varias veces frente al rostro de Nott, y este al fin reaccionaba

-¿Nott que te ocurrió?- pregunto Draco (que si tenia un poco de corazón) un poco… pre…preocupado- parecías muerto-

-eh… nada, ¿Qué decían?-

-estaba diciendo que Luna Lovegood nos ha dicho que…- Pansy miro de soslayo que a Theo se le ilumino el rostro solo al decir el nombre de luna y los comprendió estaba enamorado de ella- necesitaba urgentemente que nos reuniéramos con ella a la media noche-

-¿todos?- pregunto Blaise

-eh si eso creo que dijo, era algo importante por lo que se ve… creo que tal vez era por lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana y…- Pansy bajo la voz a tan solo un casi insonoro murmullo- creo que tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso-

El semblante de los otros Slytherin se ensombreció y palideció un poco

-me arruinaste la tarde Pansy, yo que tenia un buen humor…- refunfuño Blaise

-lo siento créeme, ¿crees acaso que a mi me gusta aquello?- Pregunto Parkinson moviendo su refulgente cabello azabache; Zabinni negó de manera imperceptible-…pero es la verdad, creo yo que Lovegood sabe algo o trama algo, no estoy segura. No les ha hablado de esto que esta sucediendo siquiera a sus amigas o san Potty y la comadreja…-

-¿Cómo que no estas segura?- Pregunto Theo cortando el dialogo de la azabache, fruncía levemente su ceño y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas significativas a Draco.

-Theo no estoy completamente segura… pero creo que por ahí va la cosa y como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida por Nott, he visto que la chica ha entrado hoy como en una especie de… trance por así llamarlo, estuvo desconectada del mundo creo…-

-siempre lo ha estado, Parkinson- musito Draco observándola

-¿me dejaran continuar?- gruño Pansy- estoy muy segura que tuvo una visión o algo por el estilo, porque palideció enormemente cuando salía de su clase de transformación- Parkinson miro a su alrededor- luego continuamos porque parece que hoy todos me quieren interrumpir…-

En eso llega el molestoso de Goyle, las cuatro serpientes fruncieron el ceño

-¿que quieres Gregory?- pregunto Theo el ''_tolerante''_

-venia a festejar que de seguro el gran señor oscuro esta de vuelta- dijo lanzando una sonara risa que se escucho mas bien demente

-vete al demonio Goyle- dijo Blaise

-vete- indicó Parkinson. Mientras más le decía Pansy que se fuera lanzaba más risotadas tronadoras

-¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste joder? ¡Vete!- dijo Draco utilizando su voz mas autoritaria y lúgubre, apretaba uno de sus puños. Cuanto le molestaba este estúpido, hacia unos años tal vez lo soportaba pero ahora esta vuelto un demente se parecía a su tía Bellatrix, parecía que le había afectado de sobre manera la muerte del inútil de Crabbe, el que se busco su propia muerte lanzado llamaradas de fuego por doquier .

Goyle hizo una mueca de desprecio que pretendía imitar a la de Draco pero no tuvo ni una pizca de efecto y fue a sentarse al frente de Millicent Bulstrode

OoO

Hermione camino con cierta elegancia como le había dicho Pansy hacia su mesa y todos los hombres la miraron con hambre mientras que algunas con envidia, al llegar donde se encontraba Harry y Ron estos la miraron boquiabiertos y al segundo le caía la baba, pensó Hermione con malicia.

-¿Her…? estas cambiada- dijo Harry, Hermione le dedico su sonrisa mas radiante- te ves muy bien-

-Gracias Harry- Hermione miro a Ron y percibió que el pelirrojo aun se mantenía en trance mirándola - ¿tu Ron no dirás nada?-

-Ron no tiene nada que decir- salto Lavander como perro guardián, el chico salió de su ensimismamiento y frunció su boca haciéndola que tomara forma de una perfecta línea

-ah, no te había visto…-

-pues deberías hacerlo estúpida sabelotodo-

Hermione se enfureció pero no dejo que aquello le aplacara su cena así que se le ocurrió una dulce venganza.

-lo tendré en cuenta hermosa…-y aquí comenzaba su venganza-… hey linda-

-¿si?-

-¿has tenido pesadillas en la noche?- pregunto Mione con fingida preocupación

-no… no ¿por?- pregunto la rubia confundida y extrañada según ella no había tenido ninguna pesadilla en años.

- ah porque en las noches te eh escuchado gemir bastante-

-¿gemir?-Lavander se removió en su asiento incomoda.

-si, de seguro viste una película de terror muggle porque gemías pronunciando bastante el nombre de Jasón, supongo que era de la película ''viernes 13''- dijo Hermione con suma inocencia a su lado Ginny sofoco de manera sobrenatural una carcajada, Luna no estaba prestando atención conversaba con Dean y a su frente Harry casi se atraganta con su zumo de calabaza riendo; Ron que no sabia de que estaban hablando pero comprendió perfectamente que si gemía en la noche pronunciando el nombre de un chico no tenia nada que ver con que tuviera miedo- supongo que te debió causar demasiado miedo ya que no parabas de decir : _"ho, Jasón no hagas eso, no seas un chico malo…oh Jasón que malo oh" _– dijo Hermione imitando el perfecto tono de Lavander. Ron a su lado se paro rojo hasta las orejas de cólera e indignado camino lo más rápido a la salida del gran comedor, Lavander roja hasta la medula de vergüenza salió tras el como fantasma que se lleva el diablo.

-Mione… ¡estuvo genial!- le felicito Ginny

-Gracias Ginny ¿sabes? después de tanto tiempo compartir contigo se me han pegados tus virtudes-

-lo lamento por Ron- Musito Harry- pero no por Lavander esa chica es un fastidio-

-Luna - Hablo Hermione tocando el hombro de la rubia, esta se dio vuelta con una dulce sonrisa- ¿de que va eso que hay que juntarse con Malfoy y las otras serpientes?-

La Ravenclaw borro su sonrisa

-eso lo averiguaran hoy en la noche, les ruego que vallan es muy importante… demasiado, vallan- expreso Lovegood con voz sugerente

-¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Es importante para nosotros?- pregunto Harry de pronto serio acordándose de lo sucedido allí mismo en la mañana, no sabia porque pero tenia grandes sospechas de que Luna ocultaba algo y muy grande diría el

-a la primera pregunta no se puede responder en este momento lo, lo descubrirán a media noche; mientras que a la segunda pregunta es muy importante sobre todo para ustedes- expreso Luna mirando a Hermione y Harry a la vez- y para ellos- ahora los cuatro miraron a la mesa de los Slytherin que en ese momento le decían algo que no alcanzaban comprender a Goyle, la mirada del príncipe de Slytherin se dirigió hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor's y por breves segundos la mirada de Draco y Hermione se cruzaron haciendo que sus mundos temblaran sin saber porque, la serpiente desvió la mirada para dirigirla al bruto de Goyle y se pudo escuchar claramente lo que le decía:

-¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste joder? ¡Vete!- se escucho la voz tronar. Varios alumnos dieron vueltas sus cabezas al escuchar la voz del preferido ex-mortifago del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-¿Qué miran?- dijeron al unísono Theo y Blaise con sus voces amenazantes al percatarse de que los curiosos se voltearon a mirar que ocurría rápidamente los breves espectadores desviaron sus miradas, Nott y Zabinni se percataron de las miradas de cuatro que se encontraban en la mesa Gryffindor, el par le murmuro algo a Draco y los tres le miraron con una sonrisa altanera y por extraño que parezca en las mentes de Luna, Hermione fueron Sexis, Ginny en su mente solo la encontró Altiva.

-son las 21:00 horas- dijo Hermione consultando en su reloj muggle- vamos a cambiarnos de ropa-

-¿para?- pregunto Harry extrañado

-si hay que esperar alguna sorpresa será en mis mejores galas- Bromeo Hermione imitando a las antiguas obras de teatro que presenciaba cuando estaba en su hogar, esto saco alguna risillas graves a Harry; Ginny y Luna que no comprendían que ocurría solo miraron confundidas mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y sus platos desaparecían, aun levemente confundidas por lo dicho de Hermione y las risas de Harry se dirigieron a la salida para ir a sus torres.

OoO

-Blaise para de una vez- ordenaba Pansy viendo como su amigo hacia levitar a un "niño" de quinto por toda la sala de estar. Su cabeza abajo, su pelo revuelto, con una mirada de gran irritación era la imagen del joven Slytherin que levitaba

-Se lo busco el Mocoso- gruño

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Pansy por tercera vez en aquella hora

-se lo merece- volvió a decir Zabinni

-¿pero que fue lo tan grave que te hizo?- dijo mirando al pobre desafortunado que empezaba adquirir una tonalidad verdosa en su rostro al estar ya mas de diez minutos de cabeza, Pansy se encontraba segura de que el muchacho hubiera gritado pero el gran Blaise Zabinni le lanzo una amenaza que si gritaba le lanzaría un crucio, pero ella sabia que nunca seria capaz de aquella atrocidad- es solo un chaval - musito mirando al muchacho de rizos tan rubios como los de Draco, tenia unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que aun le recordaban que era un niño, no sabia por qué pero el chaval le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

-no me interesa, no lo hare bajar, el muy bastardo se lo merece-

-¡pero di de una vez que fue lo que te hizo, maldita sea!- se había acabado cavado la paciencia de Pansy

-¡mierda! esta bien- Blaise frunció el ceño y bajo su varita lentamente haciendo que el niño cayera al suelo y se puso de pie precipitadamente dirigiéndose a la salida de las sala común de los elegante Slytherin's; Blaise se fue a acomodar en un elegante sofá de cuero negro frente a la chimenea que crepitaba fieramente, aunque hiciese una calor horrenda. (N.T: se encuentran en Junio, por lo que se hace calor allá en esas fechas)- lo que ocurrió fue que venia de la habitación y descendía plácidamente por las escaleras y este niñato me increpo-

-¿te increpo?- preguntó la azabache con voz socarrona mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas, mientras se acomodaba al lado del moreno

-el chaval me empezó a increpar diciéndome que gracias a unos malditos como yo, su padre se encuentra muerto- Zabinni suspiro e hizo una mueca de aflicción.

-¿Por qué dijo aquello?- musito Pansy, sintiendo lastima por el y también por Draco y Theo, sus tres amigos habían sido mortifagos por obligación, y ella sabía muy bien que ellos no eran en absoluto malos; solo eran unos chicos incomprendidos que se escondieron bajo la coraza de malos.

-En un principio no lo comprendí, lo mire extrañado sin saber de que hablaba el chaval… pero luego de unos segundos sus palabras en cayeron como un balde de agua fría- Blaise hizo una pausa- le mentí, dije que no sabia de que hablaba y que se fuera, pero me grito que era un maldito estúpido junto a todos los demás mortifagos, que gracias a nosotros la vida era una mierda, que nos deberían dar el peor de los castigos, y que el beso de los dementores era muy buenos para unos viles de mierda sin alma…-

Pansy escuchaba atenta y triste, ella pensaba que ya habían pasado la etapa en Hogwarts en que apuntaban a sus amigos con el dedo, culpándolos de lo ocurrido, pero vio que no y que nunca ocurriría siempre habrán quienes le señalaran, el dolor siempre vivirán en las familias que quedaron sin un padre o una madre, sin un hijo o un hermano como en el caso de la familia de los Weasley.

-entonces me percate que se juntaron un buen grupo de chicos que miraban como si me quisieran traspasar con sus ojos, y por un momento me sentí humillado por las palabras del chiquillo, que resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente, las palabras me dolieron de sobre manera al entender que nunca nadie nos creerá que nunca quisimos ser mortifagos y ser los malos, además el chico ataco mi orgullo o tal vez mi ego… así que tome el camino corto saque mi varita y lo apunte le amenacé diciendo que no era mi culpa si su padre estuviera muerto y que si me volvía a increpar le lanzaría cruciatus, que tuviera cuidado conmigo y entonces lo estuve levitando durante no se cuantos minutos por la sala hasta que tu me demandaste a que lo bajara- Blaise ladeo su rostro para mirarla

- no sabes cuanto lo siento Blaise-

-no importa Pans, de igual manera nadie creería de que nunca, absolutamente nunca, gozamos de haber pertenecido a aquella estupidez, solo estuvimos por etcétera motivos-

Blaise la miro a través de esos profundos ojos negros que parecían no tener fin alguno y algo en el interior de los dos se removió

-yo… te creo Blaise- musito abrumada por percatarse tal cercanía, en la cuál se podían sentir el aroma de su boca. El moreno sonrió, pasaron unos minutos en que solo se quedaron contemplándose hasta que Blaise se acercó con sutileza a los labios de Pansy, que esperaba ansiosa el contacto de los labios de Zabinni y los suyos hasta que ocurrió.

Pansy y Blaise se besaban como si la vida les dependiera de ello, sin que se percataran que dos pares de ojos miraban de las escaleras.

OoO

-Ginny, ya es la hora- decía Hermione mirándose en su espejo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo pero refinado vestido blanco de raso, ajustado en su cintura y suelto hasta un palmo por encima de sus rodillas, su cabello estaba pulcramente liso, luciendo de una forma natura, una pequeña rosa blanca adornaba su cabeza junto a un mechón, llevaba unos pequeños tacos negros que acordaban con sus aretes y su fino collar.

-esta bien ya voy- Ginny vestía unos pantalones cortos de color negro en conjunto con su blusa, al igual llevaba tacos de color negro y su rostro iba levemente maquillado- si nos ven pensaran que somos el yin y el yang-

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron como Seamus y Dean jugaban descalzos al ajedrez mágico, Harry y Ron les esperaban, los dos con vaqueros y remeras (Harry Gris y Ron Verde), nadie llevaba chaqueta o algo por el estilo, no hacia falta pues aunque fueran las doce menos veinte hacia un calor espantoso.

-te…ves…bien Hermione- dijo Ron cohibido al verla bajar como un ángel

-gracias, ron- murmuro Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿vamos?-

-Hermione sigo diciendo que estas MUY cambiada- decía Harry por decima vez, iba de la mano de Ginny mientras salían de su torre

-Harry, no es para tanto- Dijo la castaña riendo

-te ves bien, mione, te ves excelente- decía Ginny

-¿Dónde estará Luna?- pregunto Ron mirando a su alrededor en busca de la pequeña rubia

-dijo que estaría en…- Hermione adopto una postura de una gran pensadora-… en verdad no dijo nada-

-¿y que hacemos?- pregunto Harry

-no se, esperar a que aparezca supongo- respondió Granger

Un ruido a sus espaldas provenientes de las armaduras medievales les alerto, rápidos dieron se dieron la vuelta. Harry saco su varita en vilo y apunto a la oscuridad

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto alarmado, desde ayer por la noche Harry se encontraba alerta a la más leve inestabilidad del ambiente, se encontraba tenso por la pesadilla en la noche y por su temor de que lord Voldemort reviviese.

-soy yo- musito una voz acaramelada apareciendo tras la oscuridad, cuatro sombras más le acompañaban- soy Luna-

-¡hay Luna!- dijo Ginny, se había sobresaltado- no andes por hay como un fantasma- le reprimió

-¿Cara rajada, tan miedica eres?- siseó una voz que arrastraba con sorna las palabras, provenía a la espalda de Luna

-cállate, Malfoy- gruño Ron reconociendo fácilmente la voz silbante de Draco Malfoy, a su lado Hermione rodo los ojos.

-tu no te metas Weasley- el príncipe de los Slytherin hizo su aparición junto a las demás sombras que le acompañaban.

Malfoy vestía de total negro (camisa, traje, zapatos), que hacían contraste con la palidez de su piel, lucia de manera intrigadora; a su lado Nott vestía casi de igual manera solo que llevaba una camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, más aparte iban Zabinni que vestía de gris entrelazaba su mano con la de Parkinson (cosa que se percataron enseguida), esta última llevaba prendas de color blanco de una manera muy parecida a Hermione.

-y tu no te metas con Harry- amenazo Ron

-no discutan por favor- pidió Luna

-eso no te interesa, comadreja- bramo Malfoy

-claro que si- dijo Ron exasperado

-no se por qué accedí en venir- Draco suspiro fastidiado mirando a Theo con una acusadora mirada, el oji azul solo se encogió de hombros- que estupidez-

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu cueva hurón?- lanzo el pelirrojo

-Ron- murmuro Hermione a manera de reprimenda- contrólate-

- bueno vamos a nuestro destino- musito Luna, Theo a su espalda la miraba con admiración pudo notar Hermione- aquí hay muchos toposoplos y están dañando nuestras mentes-

Los demás ajenos a todo lo que decía la chica Lovegood solo se dedicaron a seguir los danzarines pasos de Luna, por los corredores de Hogwarts. Después de andar de un pasillo a otro por la oscuridad, comenzaron a tomar conciencia de adonde se dirigían y la primera en hacerlo fue Hermione.

-Luna… ¿Por qué vamos al despacho de McGonagall?- pregunto extrañada

-ese es nuestro destino- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

-¿y que vamos hacer allá Lunática?- dijo Blaise recibiendo codazos por parte de Theo y Pansy y miradas fulminantes por parte de los Gryffindor's - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-tonto- musito Pansy

-la directora McGonagall está dentro del asunto-dijo Luna ajena a todo

-¿Qué asunto?- preguntaron a la vez Theo y Ginny

-esperad un poco más-

-Lovegood, no soy generoso en la paciencia- dijo Draco petulante

-lo hemos notado, no te preocupes, relájate- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-oh muchas gracias ratita- le interrumpió Malfoy con fingido dramatismo- no me esperaba mas de ti- dijo con una mano en su pecho como las actriz de novelas muggles.

-pues fíjate hurón, que soy solidaria en deducir- dijo Granger con la sonrisa más irónica que pudo hacer, ganándose una mirada de irritación por parte del rubio

-parecen marido y mujer- susurro Blaise a Theo

-son como el sr. y la Sra. Smith- dijo el castaño

-¿Quién jodidos son esos?- pregunto Zabinni confundido mientras caminaba

-¿Qué nunca la has visto?-el moreno negó- vaya… estas en la edad de los cavernícolas Blaise-

-¿Pero quienes jodidos son?-

-es una película muggle, Blaise- dijo Theo negando con la cabeza, incluso Theodore Nott de padres que odian a los sin magia veía y conocía las películas muggles, no comprendía como Blaise vivía en la ignorancia, pensaba con diversión hasta que llegaron a las lúgubres Gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada al despacho de los directores.

-Harmonía- musito Luna y las Gárgola se hicieron a un costado dejando el despacho al descubierto para los recién llegados y lo que vieron les dejo sorprendidos.

-Hola, Draco- dijo una esbelta y agraciada mujer, de porte elegante, vestía de un lago abrigo negro se encontraba sentada al lado de McGonagall e iba acompañada por dos hombres familiares, también sentados

-¿ma...má?- pregunto Draco acercándose a la mujer desconcertado al igual que los demás estudiantes, frente a ellos se encontraba sentada Narcissa Malfoy ex prófuga de los aurores y mortifagos molestos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro de forma molesta- ¿es que no has pensado de que pueden aun capturarte? ¿Eh?-

-estoy en un asunto urgente cariño- musito ella con una dulce sonrisa, que sorprendió a los Gryffindor que pensaban que aquella Malfoy no tenia corazón

-acérquense- ordeno Minerva McGonagall que llevaba una túnica larga y de tela escocesa verde botella

Los estudiantes se acercaron al escritorio de Minerva e intentaron averiguar quienes eran los hombres, pero no pudieron mucho el saber quienes eran pues llevaban los cabellos largos y revueltos como si se hubieran volcado por la tierra, sus ropajes estaban sucios y desaliñados, como sus rostros. Pero aun así se les hacían familiares. También allí se encontraba su profesora de pociones Shirley (la directora de la casa Slytherin) siempre bella y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-tomen asiento- dijo McGonagall como siempre severa haciendo aparecer nueve sillas para los estudiantes; Ron se sentó en la última silla lo más alejado de los Slytherin, a su lado se sentó Luna y le prosiguió Harry y Ginny para continuar con Hermione, por parte de los Slytherin Pansy se ubico en la primera silla seguida de Blaise (que aun mantenían sus manos entrelazadas), Theo y Draco que para su suerte se sentó al lado de Hermione que bufo al igual que él.

-Hola _gatita_- ironizo callado al sentarse

-Hola querido- respondió de la misma forma

-hasta que al fin admites que me quieres- Draco se vanaglorio

-ni en tu sueños- susurro hastiada de la situación

-ya lo veremos- susurro Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado socarrona y arrogante a más no caber

-si claro- replico Hermione

-querrían guardar silencio un momento- dijo Shirley sentada junto a Narcissa Malfoy y McGonagall

-como pueden ver, la señorita Lovegood ha sido muy guardada en el asunto…- comenzó McGonagall mirando con sus grandes ojos chocolates a los colegiales-… tal como le pedimos con la profesora Trufman, le advertimos que no tomen este asunto a la ligera, porque cometerían un grave error… como han podido apreciar la noche anterior… más bien durante toda la última semana han ocurrido sucesos extraños, por así decirlo- McGonagall hablaba severamente como cuando encontraba algún alumno cometiendo una infracción-… son tiempos malos jóvenes, tiempos tramposos-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, directora?- pregunto Pansy con el ceño fruncido

-señorita Parkinson, lo que tarto de decir es que la muerte del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… es un asunto de duda…- dijo Minerva moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en señal de frustración

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Theo- Potter lo mato, no puede estar vivo- dijo repentinamente nervioso

-el señor Potter puede que lo haya matado, sr Nott. Pero los mortifagos conocen muy bien las artes oscuras-

-Pero… los…horrocruxes-decía Harry tan pálido como Draco, el cual mantenía su vista fija en un punto invisible

-ustedes jóvenes, acabaron con los horrocruxes del señor tenebroso, tendría que estar muerto. Pero aun muchos mortifagos le persiguen y aun le honran… y harían cualquier cosa con tal que este de vuelta- dijo Narcissa con toda la elegancia posible. Ron y Ginny le miraron mal ya que odiaban con todo su corazón a los mortifagos por haber matado a su hermano Percy, el cuál se cruzo por delante de Fred cuando lanzaron la maldición imperdonable. Harry solo se dedico a escuchar de cierta forma admiraba a aquella mujer la cual fue capaz de engañar a lord Voldemort aun sabiendo las consecuencias de haber ayudado al niño-que-vivió solo por saber de su hijo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo creerle?- murmuro Ron mordaz- ¿usted no era un mortifago? quien sabe si sigue siendo igual de vil como los demás- le acuso con los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos

-no hables así de mi madre- amenazo Draco mirándolo con asco y furia contenida

-hablo así cuando quiera- replicó el pelirrojo

-no dirás aquello después- amenazo con la voz más lúgubre que poseía haciendo que a Hermione y los demás se le erizara los vellos.

-basta Draco- dijo su madre- comprendo perfectamente señor Weasley su opinión y sus motivos. Se muy bien que para su familia debió de ser muy difícil la partida de su hermano e hijo por parte de los mortifagos; les pido disculpas, pero aquí hemos venido a hablar de otro asunto igualmente de importante que conciernen a todos-

-ya escucharon a la señora Malfoy, presten muy bien atención y tomen el asunto con delicadeza y con la preocupación necesaria- dijo Shirley poniéndose de pie- los mortifagos nuevamente tomaron el control del Profeta y por aquello no sale nada que sea verdad, solo salen asuntos del ministerio que son de absoluta mentira…-

-¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Blaise confundido

-espere señor Zabinni. En este último mes han desaparecido varios individuos del ministerio entre ellos Mundungus. No se sabe su paradero pero estamos seguros de que los mortifagos fueron…- Shirley comenzó a caminar por el despacho haciendo que sus tacos altos resonaran por el lugar- necesito que ahora tomen mucha atención a esta pregunta que les hare y con calma piensen y vaguen por sus recuerdos: ¿han visto algo raro últimamente, algo fuera de lo común?-

Pasaron varios minutos en que los alumnados vagaban en sus mentes en busca de indicios que pudieran delatar alguna anomalía ocurrente. Draco pensó en decir que lo fuera de lo común era Granger y su nueva apariencia, la cual con ese vestidito… dejaba poco que ver en la imaginación de un hombre.

-la cicatriz…- murmuro Harry a voz en cuello. Su respuesta sorprendió a los presentes que lo miraron con cierta preocupación. Los Slytherin miraron solo al saber del asunto de que la cicatriz pactaba con lord Voldemort-… haces semanas me arde de sobremanera-

Ron y Hermione quedaron pasmados, eran los mejores amigos de Harry y el niño-que-vivió no les dijo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Hermione miro a Harry de una manera muy significativa muy al estilo de Molly Weasley, que le hizo saber a Harry Potter que le llegaría una gran reprimenda. El oji verde solo se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore que miraba la escena concentrado sin borrar su sonrisa alegre, el elegido sintió de pronto nostalgia.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?- pregunto Ron indignado

-no quería preocuparos- se disculpo

-nos debiste haberlos contado…- dijo Hermione preocupada

-hum…- musito Shirley pensando-… me han dicho que la cicatriz tiene que ver con el lord tenebroso ¿no es así, Potter?- pregunto la jefa de la casa de Slytherin, que alguna vez fue mortifago igual que el ex jefe Severus Snape.

-si, profesora-

-¿hace cuanto no te dolía, Potter?-

-desde que había matado a Vol.…- empezó a decir Harry pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

-¡no digas su nombre!- exclamo Narcissa Malfoy- los mortifagos le tiene puesto un rastreador al nombre del señor oscuro, para saber quien es el que se atreve a pronunciar su nombre-

Harry asintió

-no sentía dolor desde que derrote al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero… me ha comenzado arder ligeramente hace una tres semanas. Y el dolor del ardor de la cicatriz que más me ha sobrecogido empezó el día en que jugamos Quidditch contra Slytherin- aclaro el elegido

-que por cierto ganamos- alardeo Zabinni

-por favor Zabinni cállese- dijo McGonagall- ¿Por qué señor Potter no le dijo a nadie?-

-no quería volver a pensar y nuevamente decir que Riddle había vuelto-

-¿ha ocurrido otra cosa?-

-la marca… a todos le arde y está tan ennegrecida a modo de un carbón- dijo Draco mirando despreciativo su brazo izquierdo

-es verdad- dijo Pansy- duele tanto como aquella batalla aquí en Hogwarts-

-tienen razón, jóvenes la marca vuelve a estar en función… eso es lo preocupante. Absolutamente ningún mortifago después de la muerte del lord puede comunicarse a través de la marca…- dijo Shirley levantado la manga de su túnica color lavanda. Mostro la marca que estaba nítidamente marcada en su brazo-… lo que quiere decir que el lord ha vuelto-

-no puede ser, Harry lo derroto, nosotros le ayudamos. Matamos hasta su serpiente…- dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza testarudamente- le matamos-

-no estamos de los todos seguros sr. Weasley-

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunto Ron mirando a Narcissa fijamente

-les vengo a informar algo importante- dijo también mirando a Ron seriamente

-¿y que es?- pregunto Theo

-deberán irse de Hogwarts- informo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-el castillo con otra batalla más intensa no resistiría- dijo Minerva

-¿pero por qué tendríamos que marcharnos?- pregunto confundida Hermione

-ustedes son el objetivo del señor oscuro- asevero McGonagall- Potter es indiscutible que a ti te buscara por mar y tierra hasta localizarte, eres el único quien retiene y le hace frente a sus atrocidades. Weasley y Granger ustedes a parte de ser los mejores amigos de Potter destruyeron mas de uno de sus Horrocruxes. Lovegood ayudaste mucho a Potter y escapaste de su calabozo y tu Ginny Weasley les hiciste frente cuando pensaron que el sr. Potter estaba muerto…-

-señorita Parkinson te negaste ayudarle y escapaste como pudiste de Malfoy Manor, para no obedecerle, y regresaste a Hogwarts…- siguió Narcissa Malfoy solemnemente como si se tratara de un discurso-…señor Zabinni usted no quiso ir al lado de los mortifagos y aunque haya matado a muggles defendió a los niños de primero del ataque de los hombres lobos y asesino a varios de ellos haciendo que la furia del lord estallase, joven Nott por defender a Hogwarts y no acudir a los llamados de el usted esta en peligro…-

-y por ultimo señor Malfoy- dijo McGonagall- a usted debe querer matarlo por varias razones, el-que-no-debe-nombrarse le mando a matar a Albus Dumbledore pero usted no lo hizo- una mueca de disgusto cruzo los labios de los presentes- y usted cuando el señor Potter fingió su muerte y todo ya se encontraba perdido, el tenebroso le llamo pero se negó a ir, tan solo se dirigió hacia al otro bando para llevarte a tu madre de hay sr. Malfoy…creo que usted también corre peligro- Minerva y los demás miraron a Draco quien tenia su mirada fija en la directora-

-ustedes son a los que mas a hay que cuidar de Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa- por eso junto a su directora llegamos a una decisión-

-¿Por qué el interés en cuidar de nosotros señora Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione- aun no estáis seguros de que el lord ha vuelto…-

-ustedes deben acabar finalmente con esta lucha- dijo Narcissa mirando a Hermione de soslayo

-pensaba que ya la habíamos acabado- dijo Ron

-no joven Weasley aquello estuvo lejos de acabarse-

-¿quiere decir que arriesgamos nuestras vidas, perdimos padres y hermanos en vano?- gruño Ron que en ese día le había tocado difícil

-lo lamento Weasley, pero Dumbledore se le olvido decirles algo-

-¿Cómo sabe usted lo que nos dijo el profesor?- pregunto Harry escéptico

-Severus… el me lo dijo y me hizo prometer que no diría nada, hasta que llegara el momento, el cuál es este-

-no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Harry exasperado- este asunto es en verdad…esto es una estupidez- Dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, los demás lo miraban y Harry se volvió- ¿otra cosa que deban decir?-

-si este jueves ya no estarán en Hogwarts, se marcharan-

-¿Qué?- dijo Theo con ímpetu

-lo que ha escuchado señor Nott, estos últimos días de clases en Hogwarts no serán seguros sobre todos para ustedes, y como bien les informaron antes Hogwarts no podrá resistir otra batalla más-

Harry continúo con su camino, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros muggles, caminando por los fríos pasillos.

-¿por obligación tenemos que irnos?- pregunto Luna con voz queda

-si señorita Lovegood, por obligación. Cuando marquen la media noche este jueves ustedes ya no se encontraran en Hogwarts- McGonagall se encontraba irritada por la partida de Harry- ya que se ha ido uno, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, luego les diré lo que mas importa-

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron levantándose de sus asientos, para salir de aquel despacho, Draco fue el que se demoro más ya que fue a despedirse de su madre la cual le prometió que hablarían en pocos días y así todos salieron del despacho murmurando.

-no puedo creer que Harry allá abandonado la sala, justo cuando empezaba a entender de que iba la cosa horrible- refunfuño Ginny, a su lado Hermione y Ron se mantenían callados- espérenme chicos- dijo para salir corriendo puesto que ha varios metros de distancia se encontraba Harry apoyado en la pared, con estilo de chico malo pensó la pelirroja.

La chica Weasley comenzó a hablar con Harry en murmullos pero pronto sus voces se fueron elevando cada vez más.

-lo que faltaba que discutan- murmuro Hermione

-¿Qué bicho les habrá picado?- se pregunto Ron

-ni idea- respondió Hermione, pasando junto a su amigo lo más rápidamente por el lado de los contrincantes verbales, pero fue en vano

-hey ustedes vengan aquí- grito Ginny. Mione y Ronald se estremecieron

-a no, ustedes no nos metan en sus asuntos matrimoniales- dijo Ron agarrando el brazo de Hermione para salir arrancando- vamos Herms-

-lo siento chicos pero he recibido hoy mucha información que necesito procesar bien… y no quiero escuchar gritos- se disculpo Hermione-eh… ojala que lo arreglen y luego hablo con ambos, hum… adiós- dijo para marcharse como alma que se lleva el diablo

Detrás de ellos venían los Slytherin con su conocida caminata de "reyes del mundo" alcanzaron a oír a Weasley y Granger

-Te aconsejo Herms que si quieres dormir vayas a tu torre de premio anual, por que Ginny montara un escándalo-

-gracias por la idea Ron- y se escucho la suave risa de la castaña

Draco y Theo iban discutiendo sobre si de verdad el lord había muerto cuando escucharon los alegatos de Potter y Weasley femenina. Malfoy le susurro algo al oído de Nott el cual asintió con una sonrisa burlona con sello Slytherin.

-¿problemas en el paraíso, _Potter_?- bufo Theo escupiendo con sorna el nombre

-uuuh sabia que no podías ni con una mujer, cara rajada- comento Draco burlesco riendo con Theo

-eso esta claramente probado- dijo Zabinni que venía mas atrás junto a Pansy aun con sus manos entrelazadas, el primero reía por los comentarios de sus amigos. Mientras que Pansy hizo un gesto de disculpa a Ginny. Mientras desaparecían a la vuelta del pasillo.

-no sabes cuantos los detesto- dijo Harry abrazando a su chica- creo que funciono nuestro plan-

-claramente… Nuestro momento a solas aquí viene, sin escuchar nada del lord tonto- musito Ginny dándole un casto beso a Harry Potter.

* * *

-Que les pareció? Sé que es pobre el capitulo pero quiero aclararos algo: a partir del próximo capitulo la cosa se pone mejor. Aparecerán escenas Intrigantes y habrá amor, odio, Celos uff! sobre todo celos. Y a partir del próximo capi. Comienza la atracción ;))

-& Como soy una chica Generosa como Hermione ( C; ) les diré que aparecerán personajes que se suponen muertos y aparecerá alguien muy querido por el elegido

-Acuérdense de dejar Review No Muerdo Para nada! & nuevamente gracias a las personitas que me dejaron Comentarios y me felicitaron por interno. Me gustaría que comentaran si esta Bien o si esta mal solo para saber si la sigo continuando o si llego hasta allí con ella.

-Mi Próxima actualización será el 10 de Enero del Próximo año…

P.D: Se me olvidaba completamente: Espero que hayáis pasado una muy feliz navidad con vuestras familias y amigos. Ojala que les venga un prospero año nuevo y que se les cumplan todos sus deseos y le vaya realmente excelente Besos… & unos grandes Abrazos adelantados del año nuevo ;))

XXOXXO

ATTE. Ghost'Sweet'Dreams


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Nuevamente estoy aquí & como se los prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo con verdades ocultas & el Dramione estará presente...

_**Los personajes **__**NO**__** son míos, no me pertenecen en absoluto… Son de la grandiosa **__**J.K ROWLING**__**, yo solo estoy jugando un poquito c**__**on sus peques...**_

Sin más que decir empezad a disfrutar de la historia…

_Juro Solemnemente que Mis intenciones No Son Buenas…_

* * *

-Ron no creo aquello-

-¡pero debes creerlo!- refunfuño Ron cruzándose de brazos

-¡Es que es una estupidez! ¿Crees que McGonagall permitiría que entrara si es así?- hablo Hermione meciendo su cabello frente al retrato de la dama gorda

-no seas ingenuas Herms, que la vieja Malfoy haya venido con pinta de querer salvarnos de ''el regreso'' de el señor tenebroso… es algo estúpido ¿no crees?- Ron intentaba convencer a Hermione por todos los medios- aquel malnacido esta bien muerto, y no hay de que preocuparse… Hermione ¿sabes lo que creo?-

-no tengo idea- dijo Hermione aburrida musitando la contraseña y adentrándose dentro de su sala común

-bueno yo creo que ella es una espía ultra secreta, enviada a sacarnos la mayor parte de información que pueda-

-¿y quien según tu la mandaría?- pregunto Hermione riendo

- es obvio, lo mortifagos-

-¿Ron te encuentras bien?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña tocando con la palma de su mano la frente del pelirrojo

-si ¿por?- respondió Ron cohibido ante el tacto de la castaña

-estas hablando tonteras, estupideces, mejor vete a tu habitación, dúchate y duerme… el calor y la falta de sueño están afectando tu cerebro- Hermione reía- buenas noches Ronald-.

-buenas noches, Herms-

Hermione subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta su habitación, entro con cuidado pues no quería despertar a las falta de neuronas de sus compañeras de cuarto, en especial de Lavander, que si la veía llegar montaría un escandalo, le echaría la culpa de su separación con Ron y ella no estaba para griteríos, necesitaba descansar, tomaría un baño relajante, meditaría muy bien las palabras de McGonagall y dormiría hasta muy levantada la mañana, en el día siguiente, pues era domingo y todos sus deberes ya estaban listos, y nadie la molestaría en despertar, pero aquel era el problema en aquella piezas compartidas, pues en las mañanas comenzaba un jaleo cuando los primeros madrugadores alborotadores y muy bulliciosos empezaban a vestirse y bajar como un estampida las escalera para llegar al comedor a desayunar , y no podría dormir hasta tarde como ella deseaba, se mordió el labio pensativa buscando que poder hacer para cumplir su deseo, y de pronto ¡uff! llegaron la palabras de Ron a su mente, tenia que ir a dormir a su habitación en la torre de los premio anuales, de seguro se encontraba vacía, Malfoy no debía de estar allí, seguro que se encontraba tirándose a una chica por ahí, y ¡tendría la torre para ella sola! sin el estúpido del hurón fastidiándola, Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a su armario para sacar su nuevo pijama color violeta ( de encaje, por encima de las rodillas y con finas tiritas que le sujetan ) que le regalo Pansy hace un día, también tomó ropa para vestirse al día siguiente al igual que calzado, además de sus utensilios de higiene como su cepillo dental y tomó su bolso e introdujo sus pertenencias para luego desaparecer por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

OoO

-buenas noches señorita Granger, hace mucho que no la veía aquí- dijo sonriente la anciana del retrato

-me he estado quedando en mi torre… ¡oh! y buenas noches para usted- dijo Hermione sonriente

La ancianita sonrió

-por favor tenga el gusto de pasar adelante- hablo

-gracias- dijo Hermione adentrándose a la torre y con lo primero que se encontró fue con Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy recostados en los sofá de cuero negro bebiendo y este último leyendo un diminuto libro color verde botella.

-hola, castaña- saludo Zabinni con la sonrisa estilo Slytherin-que sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Hola Zabinni- saludo un poco confundida por le tono tan amigable del moreno, al escucha la voz de Hermione, Draco Malfoy levanto la vista de su libro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió desdeñoso

Hermione le miro hastiada

-Que yo recuerde puedo estar aquí, es mi torre tanto como la tuya, hurón – respondió dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?-Draco frunció el ceño Molesto por lo de hurón

-a dormir a que más…- respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio-… ¿O que? ¿Creías acaso que venia a beber junto a ustedes? – señaló irónica

-púdrete, Granger- dijo Draco enojado

-tú eres el que se pudre con el Trago, Malfoy- replico subiendo las escaleras

-tonta sabelotodo- murmuro bajito el rubio

-Buenas noches, Granger- grito Theo medio bebido

-si escuchas algo raro Granger, no te preocupes solo son mujeres- grito Zabinni haciendo reír a los otros

Hermione negó con la cabeza y entro en su habitación de paredes de color roja con un gran león dorado en medio de esta al igual que en su cama, cerró su puerta con seguro y se volteo. La castaña fue directo hacia su baño personal abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la tina (aunque hacia una calor inmensa, quería relajarse con el agua caliente) hasta llenarla por la mitad y luego abrió el de agua helada, diez minutos más tarde se encontraba sumergida con el agua hasta los hombro se encontraba quieta saboreando la calma que le otorgaba el baño, meditando.

¿Qué realmente ocurría? Era raro que de pronto apareciera Narcissa Malfoy en Hogwarts y que en compañía de McGonagall digan que Lord Voldemort había vuelto, no creía realmente en aquello puesto que habían acabado con cada pedacito de su alma en los Horrocruxes, pero había algo en la forma de hablar de Narcissa y Minerva que hablaban con tanto ahínco y con miedo de parte de la primera que la hacían poner un deje de duda y cierto temor que de verdad el Lord tenebroso estaba de vuelta. ¿Y si los mortifagos le revivieron? mediante hechizos oscuros o sacrificios, Hermione sacudió la cabeza sus pensamientos cada vez iban siendo más sombríos y más horrible y decidió no pensar más en aquello. Se comenzó a lavar lentamente con pereza, a través de sus manos sobre la suave piel de su cuerpo.

Estaba cansada mentalmente, echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la tina y cerro los ojos, se escucho los gritos de jubilo de los tres Slytherin allá abajo, seguramente borrachos en especial Theodore Nott que era la voz más fuerte que cantaba una canción subida de tono sobre una Veela en la arena. Respiro hondamente y después de retener el aire soltó un suspiro cansado.

Ya pasados una media hora decidido poner fin a su baño, se puso de pie con cuidado de no resbalar, abrió el tapón para que la tina quedara sin agua y salió fuera del baño cubierta por una toalla beige. Pasados unos minutos ya se encontraba con su pijama puesto, recostada y ya totalmente dormida.

OoO

Muy cerca de Hogwarts, en un bosque lúgubre, tres figuras se alzaban sobre el manto negro de la noche, de espaldas. Sus murmullos eran siseos, rápidos, cortantes. La figura del medio era alta, imponente con una estatura refinada y altiva, las otras dos eran más bien bajas; una de ellas de un cabello alborotado y risa desquiciada, pero con actitud altanera, el otro más bien enclenque, miraba de un lado a otro despavorido y jadeaba de vez en cuando. La figura central y la más imponente hablo con una jovial, pero tétrica voz. Haciendo que la de cabello alborotado riera con locura. La figura se volteo dejando ver un rostro masculino, de ángulos bien definidos, de cabellos oscuros y ondulados, sus ojos eran imperturbables y se parecían a los de una serpiente al acecho.

-cuando empiece…- siseo el hombre apenas moviendo lo labios- no habrá vuelta atrás-

-se…señor, ¿cua…cuando comenzaremos?– pregunto la figura enclenque viendo a la penumbra cubrir todos los alrededores del bosque

-Pronto, colagusano y cazaremos uno por uno a los traidores- musito el hombre para luego mirar al hombrecillo- mandad a Yaxley, Rookwood y Crabbe a Hogwarts…hay que darles un pequeña amenaza, para que _Potter _sepa que aun no ha ganado nada, indudablemente nada-

-Mi señor ¿y que pasara luego con Potter, luego que le deis caza a los traidores?-

-Potter estará muerto para entonces- siseó el hombre con la voz tintada de furia contenida.

OoO

Eran las tres de la madrugada según el reloj de Hermione, y un rugido en su estomago le hizo saber que se encontraba con hambre, con cuidado se puso de pie para no chocar con nada en la oscuridad, hurgo debajo de su almohada buscando su varita y a tientas busco la puerta, prendió la luz de su habitación y salió de esta, había luz en la sala común de los premios.

Bajo la escalera con cuidado y fue directa hacia la pequeña sala de comer, Hermione salto de un susto al encontrarse al rubio sentado allí en una mesa de roble comiendo una jugosa manzana verde, al verla abrió los ojos como plato, con aquel pijama, pero de inmediato volvió a su habitual expresión de Malfoy, es decir de arrogante insufrible. Aun vestía de traje negro lo que significaba que no se había ido a dormir.

-¿con hambre Granger?- satirizo el rubio

-yo creo ¿no es obvio?-

Granger cogió un vaso de leche y un bocado y se sentó en la mesita de comer al otro extremo de Malfoy, lo más apartada posible de él. Se sentía incomoda, el rubio le miraba de una manera indescifrable, la mirada de hielo del rubio era tan penetrante que tuvo que desviar la vista cuando le miro a los ojos.

-Es idea mi, o tu pasatiempo favorito es mirarme- dijo irritada y a la vez ruborizada

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el rubio ofendido

-a cada rato me miras, la mayoría de las veces te sorprendo mirándome- expresó

- estas alucinando Granger, sabia que esa mierda de estudiar tanto te acabarían de volverte más demente-

-estúpido…-

-nada de eso, castaña- hablo Draco con una sonrisa ladina impregnada en su rostro

-¿y tu no deberías estar desparramado por hay, borracho, Malfoy?- se bufo Hermione con la malevolencia impregnada en su rostro

-¡ha, ha, ha! ¿Te gustaría, no?- ironizo Draco- pero para tu desgracia, Granger no bebí-

-¡claro que bebiste! te vi con un vaso de Whisky de fuego- replico Hermione

-Granger, solo bebí un vaso. Porque estabas tú-

-¿y que tiene que ver que este yo?- inquirió Hermione

-¡ay, que despistada, Granger!, si no te has dado cuenta, ratoncita, eres una mujer (no de mi tipo, claro)- expreso Draco con una mueca en sus labios que pretendía ser de diversión- y si tampoco te diste cuenta; Nott y Zabinni estaban completamente borrachos, bueno solo Theo, pero en fin como te decía alguien debía de poner control, por que se podía ir al caño y de ser así podría haber ocurrido problemas hacia tu persona, en fin…-

-¡guau! el Huron de Malfoy es un salvador de mujeres…- punzo Hermione burlesca-…_ que genial_…-

Draco le miro mosqueado ante la guasa de Granger y de pronto comenzó en el de nuevo la enemistad que por un rato se le había olvidado.

-no te sientas complacida, Granger. Solo lo hice para no tener problemas con McGonagall…- Draco le miro de la forma más despectiva que pudo-... no me interesa lo que le pueda ocurrir a una sangre inmunda como tú-

Hermione se sintió dolida por una milésima de segundo por el desprecio de Malfoy, luego sintió que una llama creciente de furia emergía desde su pecho hacia el exterior.

-¿acaso crees que me podía esperar más de un repulsivo petulante como tu?- Replico con acritud

Hermione se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a la sala de estar, aun con su varita en la mano derecha; en uno de los sofás donde aun quedaban señas de que personas habían bebido. Con brusquedad golpeo con sus pies una botella vacía de licor, la cuál rodo hasta llegar a una esquina

-¿Qué pasa sangre sucia?- dijo Malfoy con voz sorna, también saliendo de la cocina

¿Qué se creía el muy estúpido para llamarle _sangre sucia_? Seguro que cuando muera y este dos metros bajo tierra los repugnantes gusanos van hacer una excepción con él, solo por ser un _"sangre pura" _ pensó Hermione con molestia.

-jodete, hurón- respondió acida

-no me da la gana Granger, yo que tu me cuidaría de ese vocabulario, aun me debes una-

-no te debo nada, tarado-

-claro que me debes una… veo ratona que no tienes tantas neuronas como para recordar, como siempre lo sospeche- dijo Malfoy arrastrando toda la ''s'' desdeñoso

-no recuerdo que te deba nada imbécil- Hermione estaba irritada, siempre lo estaba cuando le llamaban sangre sucia o inmunda

-claro que si, ¿o acaso no recuerdas aquella vez en el pasillo cuando me llamasteis… cobarde?- Draco Malfoy hablo irritado en la última palabra, cuanto le había molestado que le llamara así, y el la haría pagar por su insolencia fuera como fuese.

-solo dije la verdad, eres un cobarde _Draco Malfoy_-

-¡ah claro!, nadie es como tu querido Potter- dijo Draco con sarcasmo

-no estoy diciendo eso, Malfoy, ni siquiera estaba hablando de él-

-¿estabas entonces hablando del zanahorio?- Draco se rio satírico-… por que dudo que la comadreja sea un héroe valiente, tal vez en la mente de aquella rubia tonta de tu ramplona casa, le encuentre valeroso a Weasley…-

-Huron, no estaba hablando de ninguno de ellos, ni se me habían venido a la mente ¡tarado!- aunque le causo cierta gracia su calificativo a Brown, Hermione nuevamente se puso de pie ahora para irse a su habitación.

Iba a subir el primer peldaño pero una voz muy cerca le detuvo.

-¿Porqué arrancas, Granger?- inquirió la socarrona voz extendida de Draco Malfoy a su espalda

Hermione se volteo y lo descubrió muy cerca de su espacio de seguridad, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se encontró con el primer escalón, así que se decidió subirlo, al estar en más alta elevación quedo de la misma altura que Draco el cual le miraba burlón.

-no arranco de nadie, Malfoy…- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose de lo débil de su voz-… si no te das cuenta son las…- Hermione con voz más firme miro su reloj-… tres y media de la madrugada-

-¿y que?- pregunto Draco con la socarrona sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba

-No se tu Malfoy, pero la gente normal a esta hora duerme… Pero como tú no eres normal…-indico Hermione

-ya- hablo Draco con ironía y con la sonrisa más acentuada, Hermione se removió incomoda en su sitio por la mirada de Draco Malfoy; cosa que no paso desapercibida por el blondo, que se acercó de improviso a ella quedando separados tan solo por unos centímetros de su rostro, mirándose a los ojos en una batalla visual… Plata contra miel, una lucha silenciosa en sus interiores. De pronto como un balde de agua fría lo comprendieron…

Algo había cambiado y su situación no volvería hacer la misma.

OoO

Harry Potter se removía ferozmente entre sus sabanas en la torre Gryffindor, presentía que algo ocurriría. No podía dormir. Su respiración era entrecortada debido al pulso desenfrenado de su corazón que bombeaba sangre descontrolablemente, sudaba copiosamente, mechones azabaches se adherían a su frente perlada en sudor. En un arrebato se puso de pie, prendió la luz de su habitación compartida y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro; pronto comenzaron los quejidos de molestia por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto que dormían espléndidamente. Y Harry sintió un aguijoneo de envidia por sus amigos que dormían, pero desecho la idea con una sacudida de su cabeza y continuo con su marcha desesperada.

El-niño-que-vivió se dirigió frenéticamente hacia la ventana de su cuarto, mirando a través de ella la negrura de la noche, buscando alguna anomalía en los alrededores, pero nada. Todo estaba como de costumbre, el bosque prohibido seguía tan lúgubre como siempre, se sentían débiles aullidos de lobos, como siempre pensó Potter. Se veían lechuzas y Búhos ululadnos mientras llevaban algún roedor entre su picos. Nada fuera de lo común; pero nada de eso le hacía tranquilizarse y la confirmación de sus sospechas se hizo presente cuando jadeo por el dolor de su cicatriz que ardía como una brasa.

Más quejidos se escucharon en la habitación de hombres y los jadeos de Harry se hacían más fuertes, mientras que con una mano se aferraba al alfeizar de la ventana con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza con firmeza. Pronto unas cabezas se levantaban bajo las finas sabanas de temporada de veraneo.

-¿sucede algo, Harry?- pregunto Neville con pereza

-eh… no nada duerme, Neville-

-a ti te sucede algo, Harry- dijo Seamus que se mantenía apoyado con su codo en la almohada

- te hemos escuchado toda la noche, aunque no lo creas- hablo Dean apenas asomándose entre sus blancas sabanas que hacían contraste con la morena piel de Thomas.

-no me ocurre nada chicos, duerman solo tuve una pesadilla- dijo Harry intentando calmar el dolor de su cicatriz

-Harry, confía en nosotros… ¿que es lo que ocurre?- cuestiono Ron adormecido con una mano en sus ojos para tapar la luz del cuarto

Potter dudo durante unos minutos dudando si contarles o no. Miro el reloj Tic-Tac de la habitación eran la tres con quince minutos. Al fin se decidió contarles.

-algo ocurrirá- dijo de improviso. Los demás saltaron por la voz de Harry tan cargada de exasperación

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?- indago Seamus

-No lo se- admitió el trigueño

-Entonces ¿Por…?-

- Lo presiento, Seamus. Sé que va ocurrir algo ahora tengo una mal presentimiento. Es como…-

-una corazonada- completo Neville

-si eso, Neville- coincidió Harry

-¿tu…?- se atrevió a preguntar Ron señalando con disimulo la cicatriz del elegido

-si- respondió Harry comprendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo pelirrojo

-¿mucho?-

-demasiado para ser sincero, Ron… es algo extraño-

Los cuatro amigos de Harry se miraron entre si, analizando la situación

-hay que avisar entonces- dijo Longbottom

-no vamos a ir a McGonagall, para que Filch nos encuentre solo por un presentimiento- murmuro Dean fastidiado por estar desvelado

-no es un simple presentimiento, Thomas…- refuto Neville-…. a Harry le duele la cicatriz, además no estoy diciendo que hay que ir hasta McGonagall…-

-¿entonces?- pregunto Harry

-no quiero arriesgarme en ir hasta McGonagall, para que Filch se convierta en nuestro verdugo…-explico Neville-… pero podemos avisarle a nuestros compañeros, solo por precaución ¿No, creen?-

-estoy de acuerdo con Longbottom- dijo Ron

-¿y si de verdad ocurre algo?- pregunto Seamus- ¿Qué sucederá con los de la otras casas?-

-Es solo un presentimiento, Seamus- dijo Harry- Pero no perderemos nada con avisarles a nuestros compañeros de casa-

-solo perderemos sueño- farfullo Ron desemperezándose y poniendo de pie, dejando al descubierto su pijama de rayas rojas y doradas

-manos a la obra entonces- dijo Dean

Todos se pusieron de pies y a los pocos minutos todos los Gryffindor desde primero a séptimo se encontraban en la sala común. Había un gran alboroto en el gentío que había ante el aviso de los alumnos de séptimo. Todos se encontraban en pijama y con sus respectivas varitas y la mitad de la aglomeración se encontraba agitada mientras que la otra fastidiada y con ganas de volver a sus camas a dormir.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- le pregunto Ron a su hermana, cuando bajaban por las escaleras

-no lo se, Ron…- Respondió Ginny mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amiga-… le pregunte a Parvati si la había visto y dijo que no estaba en su habitación-

-¿Dónde estará?- se cuestiono Harry quien venia con ellos

-puede que este en su habitación de premio- planteó Ginny, que bajo con unos short y una camiseta blanca con la insignia de los tornados.

-¡claro!- exclamó Ron sobresaltando a sus amigos- yo le dije que se fuera a dormir allí-

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Ginny extrañada

-para que no escuchara tus gritos estilo mamá, hacia Harry- manifestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros

Ginny y Harry se intercambiaron unas miradas de culpa.

-¿Aún te duele, Harry?-Le pregunto Ginny a su novio

-más que antes- murmuro Harry mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Potter para que nos hiciste levantarnos y dejarnos parados aquí con sueño?- inquirió malhumorado un chico de sexto

-son la tres treinta y uno, Potter…- dijo una chica que el acompañaba con tono lastimero

-Si queréis poder ir…- Harry no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues un estruendo y un movimiento parecido al de un terremoto sacudió el castillo, comenzó a temblar toda la estancia, muchos gritaron inclusive Ginny.

Comenzó a caer polvo desde el techo y los candelabros se movían peligrosamente de un lado a otro y en cualquier momento caería sobre cualquier alumno de primero quienes eran los que se encontraban debajo de él; Harry por impulso corrió entre los alumnos seguido de Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ron. Cuando llego hasta la puerta la situación era peor todo comenzaba a derrumbarse y con la voz más potente que Potter pudo grito.

-¡Corran, salid de inmediato!- Pero todos se encontraban desesperados y su voz solo fue un murmullo en comparación con los grito aterrados de los más pequeños.- ¡Sonorus! – El más potente que pudo se lanzó Harry Potter a la garganta- **¡CORRAN, SALID DE INMEDIATO! ¡EL LUGAR SE CAE!**- todos los alumnos se miraron y luego reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la salida mientras la descontrolada sacudida aun seguía y causaba estragos en la torre Gryffindor- **¡RÁPIDO! ¡CORRED! ¡NO SE GOLPEEN! ¡USEN SUS VARITAS PARA ALUMBRAS EL CAMINO!-** gritaba Harry al percatarse de que los pasillos se encontraban completamente a oscuras, los estudiantes de inmediato, casi al unísono levantaron sus varitas y alumbraron por completo el lugar. La dama gorda chillaba y su retrato golpeaba una y otra vez en la muralla debido a las sacudidas.

Atrás de Harry venían corriendo sus cuatro amigos que llevaban en brazos algunos de los más pequeños al igual que él que con una mano llevaba en vilo a una pequeña niña rubia y de hermosos ojo verdes y con la otra llevaba aferrada con fuerza la mano de Ginny que al igual que él se había lanzado un Sonorus y llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño.

-**¡BAJEN LAS ESCALERAS CON CUIDADO! ¡RECORDAD SE MUEVEN! ¡NO EMPUJEN A NADIE!**-gritaba Ginny-**¡LOS HOMBRES Y MUJERES DE SEXTO Y SEPTIMO AYUDAD A LOS DE PRIMERO Y SEGUNDO! ¡RÁPIDO!**- al escucharle todos los mayores tomaron rápidamente a los más pequeños en brazos

-**¡LOS DE QUINTO AYUDAD A LOS DE TERCERO Y CUARTO! ¡RÁPIDO, CORRAN!**- grito Ron también con el hechizo.

En situación parecida se encontraban las otras casas: Hufflepuff, en Ravenclaw al mando de una desconocida Luna Lovegood que atrás había dejado su dulzura y actuaba como una militar experimentada en evacuaciones y los Slytherin al mando de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni que ayudaba a Theodore Nott a estabilizarse, mientras cargaba con un niño en sus brazos y con otro sobre sus hombros que chillaba y se aferraba con terror en la chaqueta de Zabinni. El corpulento de Gregory Goyle demostró su lado fraterno y socorrió a más de un niño, Millicent Bulstrode alzó en vilo a una niña delgada y corrió con ella lo más que pudo. Theodore Nott pese a su estado de embriaguez reaccionó rápidamente y ayudo a despejar las salidas de las mazmorras junto a las hermanas Greengrass y cuando su cuerpo le fallaba y se perdía el equilibrio ahí siempre estaba Blaise Zabinni que tomo el cargo de Draco Malfoy al no encontrarse esa noche este durmiendo en las mazmorras.

OoO

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se podían sentir las respiraciones del otro. Draco le contemplo fijamente en lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, sin pestañear, de pronto con lentitud bajo la mirada desde los castaños ojos de Hermione hasta los sonrosados labios de la Gryffindor. Hermione inconscientemente entre abrió sus labios y Malfoy elevo nuevamente la vista hacia sus ojos, y al verlo del matiz del gris que anuncia una fuerte tormenta Hermione tembló. Draco se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de que estaba con los ojos como platos, cuando se rozaron los labios una descarga de electricidad les recorrió como un látigo el cuerpo lanzando miles de chispas, se encontraban a punto de unir completamente sus labios cuando una especie de terremoto sacudió con violencia bajo sus pies, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!- comenzó Draco tomando la mano de Hermione instintivamente, está se sorprendió y abrió los ojos aun más- joder…- murmuro al observar como todos los cuadros caían al igual que un pesado candelabro caía encima del sofá en que habían estado sentados. Se oían caer toda la losa de la pequeña cocina y el lugar cada vez se sacudía más fieramente.

-¡Malfoy es un terremoto!- chillo Hermione

-¡Ven!- grito Draco para hacerse oír en medio de los ruidos, agarrando más fuertemente la mano de Hermione le arrastro con rapidez hacia la puerta saltando obstáculos y con la mirada fija en el techo para ver si no caía algo más.

Pero al estar a punto de llegar hacia la entrada, uno de los estantes de libros que habían al lado de esta cayó obturando el paso para lo estudiante. Draco se detuvo rápidamente buscando su varita, mientras el lugar a su alrededor se sacudía violentamente; Pero Hermione fue más rápida y con un movimiento sutil levanto su varita que llevaba en su mano apunto el estante y grito.

-¡bombarda!- y tapándose ella y Draco lo ojos vieron luego las astillas y hojas de los libros por todas partes.

Draco Malfoy aun con su mano unida a la de Hermione fue para abrir el retrato de la ancianita, pero no se podía abrir en un desespero grito con su varita ya en la mano.

-¡Alohomora!- pero nada ningún resultado

-¡¿Por qué no se abre?!- exclamo Hermione aterrada mirando a su alrededor que se caía a pedazos

-¡seguro que la vieja tonta se fue a otro cuadro!- Vocifero Draco enojado lanzando toda clase de hechizos sin resultado alguno.

-¡ah!- grito Hermione cuando los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron, ese fue el punto en que a Draco le importo un comino destruir el colegio para salvarse él junto con Granger

-¡Joder! ¡BOMBARDA!- gritó destruyendo por completo la entrada, una nube de polvo se alzó frente a ellos pero no le importo, aferro aun más la mano de Hermione y la arrastro hacia el pasillo saltando sobre los escombros de la muralla ya afuera le ordeno que alumbrara con su varita al igual que él, la chica se protestar le obedeció mientras corrían por el pasillo en que solo se veía destrucción...

-¡Granger, vamos corre!- le ordeno Draco mientras que esquivaba una armadura que se encontraba tumbada en una posición indescifrable

-¡No puedo más, Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione cansada

-¡Puedes más, Granger!- ladró Draco en un intento de animarle

Los pasajes de Hogwarts a medida que más avanzaban más se veían destrozos, la mayoría de los cuadros se encontraban en el piso al igual que las armaduras, murallas que quedaron destrozadas y muy débiles en la guerra sucumbieron ante la intensidad del movimiento que no tenia intención de poner fin alguno, al final después de bajar tantas escaleras y correr por tanto pasillos se pudo ver la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts que se encontraba totalmente abierta.

-¡Granger, ahora corre todo lo que puedes!- le grito Draco que no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio, cosa que a Hermione no le sorprendido pues lo había comprobado en sexto curso.

Hermione haciéndole nuevamente caso corrió lo más que pudo pillándole, y este al comprender que Granger había aumentado su velocidad el hizo otro tanto, ya pronto comenzaron a ver a los demás estudiantes que también salían, Draco debido a su altura pudo distinguir perfectamente la cabeza de Potter y las dos pelirrojas de los hermanos Weasley y su parte egoísta hizo presencia, tiro de la mano de Hermione cuando ya se encontraban afuera al lado más apartado de los Gryffindor para retener a Granger el tiempo más posible que pudiese y comprendió que se había vuelto loco.

Cuando por fin pararon de correr quedaron en una esquina de toda la muchedumbre que sollozaba y por arte de magia el movimiento telúrico paro, como si esperando a que todos los estudiantes salieran para poner fin a sus impetuosa sacudida. Y entonces solo quedo silencio que solo era interrumpido por algunos gimoteos de los estudiantes más pequeños.

Hermione aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Draco y por parte de ambos no tenían intención de soltarlas, su respiración era irregular debido a la maratón que corrió, hacía muchos meses que no corría así de desesperada, más bien no recordaba haber corrido tan así.

-¿Qué… fue… eso?- pregunto Hermione jadeante

El rubio mantenía su mandíbula tensa y miraba continuamente a Potter y los Weasley, para ver si le habían encontrado. Pero se mantenían ocupados con la vista fija en la vieja McGonagall

-No lo se…- murmuro Draco apretando con ahínco la mano de la castaña aun con su varita en la mano- eh… toma- dijo Draco pasándole su chaqueta negra a Hermione para que se cubriera al verla tan solo con el diminuto camisón violeta que llevaba.

-Hum… Gracias, Malfoy- dijo un poco abochornada Hermione cubriéndose rápidamente con la chaqueta al comprobar que algunos alumnos se fijaban sus miradas en ella constantemente. Como un golpe le llego la varonil fragancia de Draco, la castaña por una milésima parte olisqueo disimuladamente el aroma comprobando que era Menta lo que la embriago momentáneamente.

OoO

-¡¿Dónde estará Draco?!- Pansy se encontraba histérica miraba hacia todos lados en busca de su rubio amigo y su mano apretaba con tesón el brazo de su novio

-De seguro está con Granger- le trato de tranquilizar Blaise aunque también se preguntaba donde podría estar el altanero de su mejor amigo

-¿con Hermione?- pregunto confundida la azabache

-se quedaron a dormir _juntitos_- dijo Theo aun medio borracho, se le había quitado la mayoría de su borrachera con el susto

-¿Qué?-

-no le tomes en cuenta, Pansy está borracho…- dijo Zabinni mirando a Nott- … lo que trató de decir es que los dos durmieron en la torre de premios anuales… pero eso no importa ahora…-

-claro lo que importa es saber que demonios paso- completo Theo

-tenéis razón- coincidió Pansy-

-miren la profesora Shirley- hablo un Slytherin de cuarto señalando a la profesora que caminaba ceñuda hacia Minerva McGonagall que hablaba histéricamente con Harry Potter y toda su compañía.

Pansy miro a Blaise con una significativa mirada y luego miraron a Theo que miraba hacia el cielo con gesto perdido

-Nott, quédate aquí- le ordeno Zabinni, el aludido solo se encogió y sonrió mostrando una brillante dentadura blanca

-¿Han notado que este es el sueño de todo estudiante?- pregunto con la sonrisa aun presente en las comisuras de sus labios

- ¿Qué sueño?- inquirió Pansy frunciendo sus labios

-ver a todas las mujeres de tu colegio en ropa interior y con pijama- indicó Theo acentuando aun más su sonrisa

En ese instante se dieron cuenta de que todo Hogwarts se encontraba en ropa de dormir.

-¡vaya! Pansy no sabia que usabas Victoria's Secret- dijo Blaise mirando a su novia de pie a cabeza.

-¡hey, ahí está Draco con Granger!- grito Theo que ya había bajado su cabeza

-vamos donde Draco y luego donde McGonagall…- dijo Blaise

OoO

En poco más de dos minutos los tres amigos ya se encontraban a menos de cinco metros de la pareja que se encontraba bajo un árbol.

-¿Cómo estáis?- Pregunto Pansy con voz chillona que le recordó a Hermione la Parkinson cuando era más joven e insoportable

-Bien- musito Hermione, la cuál junto a Draco se habían soltado las manos a velocidad de la luz

-¿y tú Draco?- pregunto nuevamente la morena

Draco mantenía fijamente su vista en Potter, los Weasley y la reciente llegada de la chiflada Lovegood, que ya les habían encontrado y avanzaban rápidamente entre la alborotada multitud hacía ellos.

-si, bien-

-¿tuviste algún problema?- pregunto Theo aun mareado-… nosotros nos quedamos atrapados en la sala…-

-solo nos demoramos en salir porque tú estabas tan borracho que no podías abrir la puerta y menos murmura un alohomora- murmuro Pansy

Draco embozo una pequeña sonrisa al comprobar el estado de uno de sus mejores amigos

-Solo tuve que destruir la muralla…- dijo Draco

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- inquirió Zabinni con una ceja alzada

-la vieja tonta del estúpido cuadro se escapo, de seguro a otro cuadro la muy cobarde…- manifestó Draco volviendo a su pose habitual de arrogante insufrible.

-¡Aquí estas Mione!- se escucho gritar a la pelirroja Weasley antes de abalanzarse a Hermione- te hemos estado buscando por todos lugares ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ginny antes de lanzar una acusatoria mirada a Malfoy que le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Hum… Ginny… su… suéltame- dijo Hermione sin aliento, al estar la pelirrojo fuertemente abrazada de ella, y se estaba quedando sin oxigeno por la chica que podía derribar a un mastodonte con la Bludger-… dormí en la torre de los anuales- respondió cuando Ginny le había soltado y se disculpo

-¿estas bien? ¡Nos tenias preocupado!- dijo Harry- Ron estuvo a punto de lanzarnos maleficios cuando le dijimos que se calmara…-

-te buscaba desesperado en los pasillos mientras que arrancábamos…- aseguro Ginny

Al lado de Hermione, Draco se tenso lo cuál no paso desapercibido por sus amigos y Ron que se mantenía apartado enrojeció hasta la medula

-nos demoramos en salir, pero estamos bien…- explicó Hermione

No fue inadvertido por Ginny que hablara en plural y fijo su vista en la chaqueta de Malfoy que reposaba en los hombros de Hermione y decidió hacer caso omiso.

-¿sabéis que ha ocurrido?- le pregunto Pansy

-McGonagall ha dicho que fue una especie de sacudida de la tierra, un terremoto… pero- informo la pelirroja

-¿Pero…?- inquirió Draco aun rígido

-Pero llegó la profesora Trufman, diciendo que se comunico con Kingley para saber como se encontraban por el movimiento telúrico, y… Scrimgeour le respondió que no había ocurrido nada allí, absolutamente nada…- hablo Harry trémulo dejando al grupo en total silencio por varios minutos en que solo se oían los gimoteos de los estudiantes.

-esto es realmente incomodo- soltó de repente Ginny, los presentes en el pequeño grupo formado le miraron interrogantes

-¿Qué es incomodo, Weasley?- pregunto Zabinni

-estar con pijama frente a Slytherin's- manifestó la pelirroja y todos bajaron las miradas al comprobar que estaban solo con pijamas en excepción de Draco y Blaise que aun vestían los trajes del día anterior.

-Te gustan las rayitas, zanahorio- se burlo Draco con la conocida sonrisa ladina suya mirando al pelirrojo con su pijama a rayas rojas y doradas. Ron enrojeció aun más

-Muy… Gryffindor- dijo con una sonrisa Luna que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada. Esta también se encontraba en pijama, que consistía en un pijama de algodón celeste

-Granger y Parkinson tienen el mismo estilo- dijo Theo medio mareado. Blaise, Draco, Harry y Ron desviaron disimuladamente sus vistas hacía el pijama de ambas y descubrieron que eran idénticos y solo les diferenciaba el color puesto que el de Pansy era verde y el de Hermione violeta; las dos se ruborizaron ante la mirada de los chicos.

-Victoria's Secret- murmuraron al acorde Draco junto a Blaise

-Claro- hablo Pansy- que es… ¡Oh, no de nuevo no!- chillo cuando nuevamente la tierra empezó a zarandearse con intensidad, nuevamente por acto de reflejo Draco agarro el brazo de Hermione con ímpetu, pero este nuevo movimiento no duró casi nada de tiempo pero lo que dejo a la vista de los habitantes del castillo Hogwarts les dejo helados: la maraca tenebrosa… se extendía en el cielo oscuro en todo su esplendor. La marca del Lord oscuro brillaba de un mortecino verde esmeralda, la calavera era aun más grande que la del mundial de Quidditch y monstruosamente expulsaba de su mandíbula abierta una horrible serpiente que una y otra vez salía y entraba en la boca de la calavera. Todos los estudiantes se afirmaron en el compañero que tenían al lado suyo en especial los Slytherin en que la mayoría eran ex-mortífagos. Draco con el cuerpo en total tensión agarró más fuertemente a Hermione por el brazo, que seguro le habrá dolido por la intensidad del agarre pero la chica no hizo nada, no protesto ni se quejó por la opresión. Tan solo se quedó vislumbrando la marca en el cielo con su boca entreabierta, no había ruido alguno ningún murmullo, ningún gritito había tan solo silencio, mutismo total.

Draco creyó que le habían lanzado un ensordecedor porque no escuchaba nada, ni el ulular de una lechuza o el gimoteo de algún lobo en el bosque, ni siquiera el gimoteo de algún niño despavorido. Pero Malfoy no se dedicó a comprobar si de verdad le habían lanzado el hechizo, tan solo se dedicó a observar con cierto pavor la marca de su antiguo Lord.

El mutismo que domino en Hogwarts durante unos interminables minutos llego a su fin con la voz relativamente ronca de Draco Malfoy.

-ha vuelto- mascullo él con tono frío y desinteresado.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue solo caos en los estudiantes…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

-Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero en mi ciudad debido a los calores infernales que le azotan, han ocurrido muchos incendios forestales y como precaución cortan la electricidad y realmente se iba en cada momento y me borraban lo escrito… lo lamento…

¡Pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo!

-No pude subir el capitulo ayer, por la falta de electricidad. Además que le faltaba un poco, pero lo termine anoche a las tres de la madrugada en el alfeizar de mi ventana con 37º

¡Muriéndome de calor! xD

- He querido aclarar algunos puntitos, bueno como ustedes ya saben esta historia encuentra Post-derrota de Lord Voldemort, este ya esta muerto al igual que Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no lo demás mortifagos, los otro siguen vivo =))

-Próxima actualización 20 de Enero…

Disfrutad el verano todas las lectoras del hemisferio sur C;

Atte. Ghost'Sweet'Dreams

P.D: QUE TODOS (AS) USTEDES TENGAN EXCELENTE SALUD

Agradezco a todas las personitas que dedicaron su tiempo en el leer esta historia


End file.
